Two Halfs of a Whole
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR TIME BEING. The Spirit Detectives meet Koenma's other team. Will love be found or will it be too late? There are new enemies but also new friends. HieiXOc and KuramaXOc. Also other Surprises...
1. Accepting the Mission

Hi this is Ari. I'm sorry about the fanfic. didn't like the first and second chapter. Well we redid it but someome of the chapters will be changed. Thank you so much for understanding and a really special thanks to Hikaru who is still willing to help me. As you all remember, Hiei is 5'6" okay?

--------------------------

Chapter I: Accepting the Mission

--------------------------

" Do you accept this mission?" A baby behind the desk asked the three cloaked figures infront of him

" How much?" A female voice asked under one of the hoods

" 20,000" The baby said

" 25,000 and we'll consider it" said another female voice

" 25,ooo!?!?!?" the guy asked shocked

" 25,000, take it or leave it" said the third female voice

" I had a feeling that calling you three would cost me a fortune" The baby sulked

" If you think that our survices cost too much, you could always tell your Reikai Tankai to crossdress" The girls smirked, "Koenma"

" They won't" Koenma stated, " So you do you three take the job?"

" As soon as you pay up" said one voice

" You know, if your that desperate, we should have charged higher" another voice joked

" So let me get this straight, you have to go to the Makai dinner meeting, and you want us to accompany you as your Spirit Detective's dates to act as your body guards?" one of the voice asked

" Exactly, there has been reports of assassinations and I am forced to go on this meeting so we could actually find out about the assassins" Koenma pointed out

" Fine mission accepted" they said together

"' Well I guess now I should introduce you to the Spirit Dectives" Koenma said as he pressed a botton on his desk

A moment later, the door opened and four guys entered

" What do want binky breath" the boy in green said

" Ah-hem" Koenma coughed, " Yusuke, remember what I told you about the dinner meeting? Well these are the girls who I said will be your partners for now. It cost me a lot" Koenma muttered the last part

" Well I'm Yusuke, this is Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei" he introduced everyone, " Who are you?"

" Ari Murai. 15 years old. that's all you need to know" one of the girls said as she took off her cloak

" She was 5'4". She wore a midnight black fighting kimono with a phoenix engraved in it. There were slits that go up to her thigh that allows her to run. The kimono goes down to her ankles and has a scarlet sash tied around her waist. Her eyes were midnight blue with a bit of pale white in them making you think of a lake under a moonlit night. Her raven black hair goes past her waist and had red highlights in them. With in the sash there was a shiny flute.

" As soon as she finished taking her cloak off. the spirit dectives were wide eyed looking at her, even Hiei who tried to hide it

Kuwabara who was drooling, walked up to her and grasped her hands.

" Will you marry me?" Kuwabara asked

" No" she simply said, grabbing his arms and flinging him towards Koenma

Fortunatly Koenma was too short and Kuwabara hit the wall

" Woah" Yusuke gasped

" Kira Maxwell. 15." said the girl who just removed her cloak.

She was 5'2" and was wearing a pure black kimono, much like Ari's except that it was pretty much plain velvet, and a red sash. The velvet sometimes flashed a dark violet in the light, showing part of an almost invisible design.There were golden anklet rings on her ankles and she had the same type of golden rings on her wrists.She had waist length wavy black hair with brown highlights in the curves of the waves in the light, enormous innocent looking violet colored eyes and a heart-shaped face.

They all gaped at her too.

Somehow Kuwabara woke up and grabbed Kira's arm

" Will you date me?" He asked drooling

" No" she glared and punched him and gave him a round-house kick, knocking him out again, " I'm taken"

" Hi everybody. My name is Yumi Murai. I'm Ari's sister. I'm also 15 years old" Yumi giggled as she removed her cloak

"She was 5'2". She had on a blue kimono like her sisters. There on her kimono was a white tiger. She also had on a white sash. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue then Ari's. It makes you think that you are lookin at pale clouds in the night sky. On her sash hung two large fans.

Yusuke and Kurama stared at her. Kurama had a blush on his face as he approched her

" It's nice to meet you" he kissed her hand and handed her a rose

" Thank you" she blushed as she accepted the rose

" Well you two could be partners to the dinner" Koenma said, " Who else?"

" So some of us will go in with you and the others will stay outside right?" Ari asked

" Yes" Koenma replied

" Well if thats the case, I'm staying outside" Ari responded

" Then that means I'll have to go" Kira said

" I'LL BE YOUR DATE" Kuwabara woke up again

" Will you go with Yusuke or Kuwabara . I doubt Hiei will want to go to a formal party

" Yusuke" Kira responded flatly

" Then what about me?" Kuwabara asked

" I guess you'll have to stay with Ari and Hiei" Yusuke smirked

" Alright!!!!" Kuwabara shouted as he grabbed Ari's arm, " You and I will be partners"

" I'll give you the count of 3 to let go" Ari glared

" What are you talk-"

" 1"

" Hey wait-"

" 2"

" I said-"

" 3"

Kuwabara was thrown back at anther wall

" I would think he learned his lesson" Kira sweatdropped

" Well Koenma I guess we got this planned out already. We'll meet you hear tomorrow" Ari said as the three of them walked into the shadows and dissappeared

" How-" Yusuke asked

" It's called shadow walking" Hiei replied monotonusly

" Well we have to get ready for tomorrow" Kurama said as they dragged Kuwabara out of the office

----Day of the Dinner----

" Do we HAVE to wear these damn suits????" Yusuke complained.

"Hn." Ari said.

"Is that a yes hn or no hn?" Yusuke asked, making a joke out of it.

Ari just glared.

"Alright alright! sheesh...no need to get pissed..." Yusuke grumbled. He was kinda sad that Keiko couldn't be there since it WAS a formal dinner party, and he knew that she would have enjoyed it very much besides the fact that an assassin could pop in anytime.

The girls were still wearing their kimonos from earlier. Only the guys had changed.

"Aren't you girls gonna change?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." Kira answered stiffly.

She was glaring at everything that came too close to her. Yumi was the only one that was currently remotely happy.

"Whoa!" Yusuke said in awe. The other tantei members and Yumi were also in awe. Only Boton and Koenma weren't. Kira and Ari's expressions were pretty much the same still but they were looking at everything in amazement inside.

The room was decorated in glimering and sparking crystals and diamonds high up in and around the ceiling. The walls were a pale yellow color and fabric ribbons were hanging on the walls. The windows were made of slear sparking glass, as was the ceiling and some parts of the walls. There was a decorated stage up front for entertainers to perform in.

Koenma walked up to the stage and gave a short speech of welcome befroe announcing that the party should commence. At those words, the caterers suddenly all wheeled in and stopped at each individual tabls of 8 people each to serve the guests.

Ari, Hiei, and Kuwabara all filled a plate and walked outside. Then Kuwabara tried to hit on Ari again, but she ignored him for almost the entire period that they had to stay outside. Just when there was only 5 minutes left for their shift, Ari glared at him and flipped him into a wall again. Kuwabara fell unconscious.

Hiei just stared impassively at the entire scene. Inside, he was amazed that Ari could do such a thing and actually lift Kuwabara up to swing him into the wall.

When Ari left, Hiei left with her. They went back inside. By this time, most people were done eating and the tables nearest to the center were cleared off.

"What's going on?" Ari asked.

"Performers." Kira said.

"Hn...Yusuke, Yumi, your turns." Ari told them.

"Alright." Yumi said.

"Awww!!! Just when the entertainment was about to start, too!!!!" Yusuke complained. They both left outside anyways though.

"Up next! The Masters Winner and Barton playing a duet!" The announcer said.

The curtains then lifted to show Quatre sitting in a chair in the middle of the stage while Trowa was standing behind him.

Kira and Ari were expressionless on the outside, but were going, _'QUATRE??!??!? TROWA!??!??! WHAT THE **HELL **ARE **THEY **DOING HERE?!??!?!?!?' _in their minds of course.

Everone was quietly listening to the quiet soft melody that they were playing or were dancing in the middle of the room. When Quatre and Trowa were done playing their pieces, Trowa bowed silently while Quatre gave a bright smile to everyone in the room.

As they walked off stage, Kira and Ari's eyes followed them until it rested on a certain amethyst-eyed demon. Boton, Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yumi who just came in, were all shocked when Kira and Ari suddenly smiled and dashed off to give Duo a VERY big hug, all the while squealing like fan-girls.

Duo yelped as the girls landed on him.

"DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both squealed happily. Aware that a lot of people were staring at them, They both glared at everyone until they all turned away.

"Man....you two just made me deaf...." Duo moaned.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kira demanded.

"Weeeeeeelll....Quatre and Trowa were hired to play here....and Heero and I decided to tag along." Duo said.

"Ohhhhhh......." Ari said.

They continued to talk for a while before the girls started to full out flirt with Duo. The tanteis were all shocked at the turn of events.

"They....did NOT just squeal like little hyper fan-girls,...right....?" Yusuke asked, sweatdropping.

"No...apparently, they just did..." Kurama said, his shock slowly turning to amusement as he saw Hiei's reacion. "Ne, Hiei, don't you think Ari or Kira makes a good couple with that guy?" Kurama teased Hiei.

Hiei just full-out glared at him. Then he turned to glare at Duo.

"Well...that...was interesting...." Koenma said, slowly coming out of his shock. _'Hmm....I can use that guy to get the girls to work for me for free...especially since they're so expensive......'_ Koenma plotted. "Boton, look up the information on that guy with the long braid over there."

Boton froze for a minute before responding. "Which one?"

Koenma pointed. "That one."

Boton stared at Duo in shock for a while before starting to giggle. "Sorry, Koenma, but I'm not gonna get any info from him."

"Not FROM him! ABOUT him! From the databanks!" Koenma said.

"Nope, he's not gonna be there." Boton giggled again.

"And exactly WHY not?!?!?!?!" Koenma was geting frustrated.

"I'm not tell-ing...!!!" Boton said in a singy-song voice. "You'll have to find out for yourself."

" What do you mean I have to find out myself" Koenma demanded

" Well, if you look at Kira and that guy, don't you see the resemblence?" Boton asked

" Well they do look alike" Koenma thought to himself

" Are they related or something?" Koenma asked

" With the little data I found on them, it was said that Kira has a brother but there were no information on the brother" Boton explained

" So you think thats her brother?" Yusuke asked

Before anyone could answer there war a loud crash and the lights went off.

" Ari" Kira looked at her friend

Ari nooded signaling that she heard

Ari and Kira conjured up flames in their hands and saw that Hiei and Yumi had done the same.

" Koenma take the others back, we'll take it from here.

Koenma nodded and summoned up a portal. Boton and the other guest ran in to the portal with Koenma. The portal closed behind them.

Suddenly the lights turn back on.and demons of all kinds where standing around the spirit dectives and around Ari, Kira, and Yumi.

" Looks like the fun has started" Ari, Kira and Yumi smirked

Ari took out a blue crystal flute from her sash. Suddenly a blade came from a hidden place of the flute. Kira took out her daggers that had red flames trapped in amethyst, and Yumi took out her large razor sharp fans.

" Woah" the detectives gasped

The demons then came charging in all directions. Yusuke tried to shoot some of the demons without shooting his comrads. Kuwabara had his spirit sword, Kurama his rose whip, and Hiei his own katana.

Yusuke suddenly shot one of the pillers causing part of the building to tumble.

" Grr...Mr. Spirit detective would you be a LITTLE MORE CAREFUL!!!!" Ari, Kira, and Yumi shouted at him

"Hehehe...sorry" Yusuke laughed nervously

" If Koenma tells us to pay, I'm blaming on Yusuke." Ari muttered

" Serously I can't believe Koenma chose him as a spirit dective" Kira mumbled to Ari

" HEY, I heard that!!" Yusuke yelled

" This is taking too long" Yumi called

" I can't use any song technique cause it'll effect them too" Ari called back, " but I can still freeze them"

" Icicle Assault" Ari called. Ice sharper than anything the detectives have every seen came out of nowhere and froze the demons in there place.

" My turn" Kira said, " Firestorm!!!" Bright red flames encircled the demons and inceinerated them.

" Woah" the gang said, " I didn't know they were that good. Remind ourselves not to get on their bad side"

The Reikai Tentai nodded in agreement

" Where done here, let's report to Koenma" Ari said

Everyone nodded and Yumi summoned a portal

They were about to step in when Ari and Kira sensed something behind them. They turned around to block but it was too late. Two black darks embedded themselves in Ari and Kira's arm.

" Shit!!!!" Kira cursed as they pulled the darts out of their arm

" We let our guard down" Ari mummbled

" Hey are you two okay?" Yusuke asked

" I'll save you" Kuwabara said

" Who's going to save them from you?" Hiei mummbled

" Hey why you-" Kuwabara started

" SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Yumi yelled

Everyone except Ari and Kira was surprised at the outburst from the usually happy and cheerfull girl

" We'll be...knocked...out for...a while" Ari and Kira whispered before they lost concience and fell. Lucky for them Kurama caught Kira and Hiei caught Ari

" Let's hurry" Yumi said as they ran into the portal

They arrived in a living room to what looked like a huge house

" Put them in their rooms" Yumi instructed

" And where will that be?" Hiei said annoyed

" My sister's bedroom door has a red phoenix on it and Kira's room has a silver dragon" Yumi said, " We just gave the last antidote to someone so I have to go and call a really close friend of our's to ask for a bottle."

" While I do that, you two morons get some wet towels for them. The kitchen is to your left. The bedrooms are upstairs" Yumi said walking away

" Hn"

" Sure

" Who are you calling morons!!!!"

Those where what the detectives said before doing their job

Yumi

" Hey Heero, can you bring something over?" Yumi said into the phone

Ari: Ooo...its my turn to write a cliffhanger.

Hikaru: ............Actually...this chapter was supposed to be longer...but you decided to cut it off cause you were too lazy to write more and cause I didn't write anything....

Ari: :P

Hikaru: HMPH!!!! At least you don't have that much homework!!!!! grrr....and I can't join anime club till next year...and you get tickets half-price over here....sigh depressed


	2. New Faces,New People

Hi everyone. We both don't know what to write anymore, but I want to finish this story so we will both try to continue it. If you have any idea please send it to us. Thanks!

Chapter 2: New faces, New People

" Alright, We'll be there as soo as we can" the voice on the other line said

" Thanks" Yumi said before she hung up

Yumi walked to the living room to see everyone already there

" Did you put them in bed and made sure their comfy?" Yumi asked

Everyone nodded

" Who were you talking to?" Kurama asked

" Oh, he's our closes friend who also lives in this house" Yumi explained, "he's going to bring the antidote that we need"

Oh, okay" Kurama smiled

Suddenly something inside Yusuke's pocket started to ring. He took out what looked like a compact and when he opened it, it showed a picture of Koenma.

" Yusuke, I need to talk to Ari and Kira now!" Koenma stated

" Their not he-" Yusuke was cut off

" We're right here" Ari and Kira said

Everyone turned to look at Ari and Kira standing at the bottom of the stairs.

" Hey, you two are all right!" Kuwabara stated

" Are you sure you two can get out of bed?" Yusuke asked

" Give me the compact" Ari stated as she and Kira took a seat on the couch

" Oh, here" Yusuke tossed her the compact

" Koenma, you called?" Ari asked

" Ari, Kira, I've heard that you two actually got hurt,haha, first time in a couple of years right?" Koenma joked

" Hey, Binky Breath, that's not something to laugh at" Yusuke yelled

To their surprise, Ari and Kira just smirked and laughed

" Yeah I forgot when was the last time we got hurt" Ari laughed

" So are you two feeling alright?" Koenma asked

" You try walking and every step feels like walking on glass" Kira smirked, " Not to mention that it also hurts everytime you talk"

" I don't think I want to" Koenma said

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kuwabara yelled.

He opened the door and stared.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a psycho at the door!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shrieked before slamming the door shut and running back into the living room where everyone was staring at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Yuusuke blinked at him.

Kira suddenly snorted. "Ha! Figures he'd be scared of a visitor...what a scrady cat. Hmph!"

Yumi sighed. "I'll go get the damn door."

She went to open the door and let whoever it was in. A guy with messy chocolate brown hair walked in with Yumi. He was 5'6" with an extremely good physique that most guys would kill for. He wore a dark green tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

However, before he had a chance to answer, he was jumped by a pair of extremely hyperactive girls.

"HEERO!!!!!!!!" Both Ari and Kira squealed as they hugged him.

Hiei started to glare at the guy now.

"Hey!!! How come you jump that guy and that other guy with the braid but not me?!?!?" Kuwabara whined.

Both Ari and Kira turned around to glare at him. "'Cause unlike you, we actually like them!!! HMPH!!!" They said in unison.

"So what'cha here for anyways?" Kira asked.

"I'll called him to bring over the medicine." Yumi answered.

Now the girls glared at Yumi.

"You....did....WHAT!?!?!?!??!" Kira shouted.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!" Yumi protested.

"You could have gotten him killed or captured." Ari stated flatly.

"Duo wanted to come instead actually...." Heero started.

Kira glared. "If he did, I woulda skined him alive."

Heero scrowled. "No you won't. I prefer him WITH his skin on, thank you very much. Anyways, I have to get back now. Laterz."

He slowly floated backwards into the shadows and disappeared.

"Whoa! How'd he do THAT!??!?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

Kurama frowned. "I believe it's called fade out." _'But only extremely skilled thieves can even attempt it....and even less succeed at it...' _He thought to himself.

Hikaru: Sooo....what'cha wanna happened next? And if you people want more Chibi-madness scenes at the end of the chapters, tell me! I'm not writing them otherwise...mainly 'cause it seems like no really pays any attention to them...sighs in depression

Scarlet: YOU MEANIES!!! Tell her you want more of them and how you like them!!! You're making her get depressed!!! Oh yeah...and Read and Review plz!


	3. Confusion

Scarlet: Hi everyone! Sorry that we haven't been posting…it's just cause our computers crashed…yeah…both of them…

Aqua:

----------Story Start----------

Chapter 3: Confusion

"WAKE UP!" Ari shouted as she ran through the house. Kira were still asleep in bed. This always happened in the mornings.

Kira groaned as she awakened. 'Damnit…I dun wanna go ta schoooooool!' she whined in her head.

Someone's voice however….'Just five more minutes…make that an hour…' He turned over in his sleep and went back to sleep.

'Oh, so he finally got home huh? Too bad I gotta wake them' Ari smirked

"GET UP!" Ari shouted again.

Kira and the person were frazzled. "FINE! We're up!"

----------Ari's Room----------

"Finally, it took a long time to wake them up" Ari sighed and walked back to her room

As she got in, she paused for a bit.

'Somethings not right' she thought and sniffed around a bit, 'Why was _he_ here?'

----------At school----------

Kira rubbed their eyes sleepily as they walked to class. They both sighed as they saw their schedules.

"Damn…the first class we have and its with the two idiots…well….at least Hiiro's in it…" Kira said.

Ari smirked. "Yeah. You'd be happy about that."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"C'mon, let's go, we'll be late." Ari said.

----------Classroom----------

"Alright class! Settle down! We have two new students today. Please welcome them" The teacher said.

Ari and Kira walked into the class and introduced themselves.

"Ari, please sit…behind Urameshi. Kira….why don't you sit next to Hiiro." The teacher suggested.

They shrugged at each other and went to their respective seats. Ari sat down quietly and Kira sat down next to Hiiro saying a quiet "Hi."

"Morning, Love" Hiiro gave Kira a smirk

"Did he just say that?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke

"No…I think that we just heard 'Dove' cause Kira uh…" Yusuke was trying hard to think of something, "Yeah…cause Kira loves Doves and Heero gave her that nickname"

"Maybe you are right Urameshi" Kuwabara said, "For once anyways"

"What do ya mean! I'm always right" Yusuke argued

Ari who was sitting behind Kuwabara was smirking and laughing in her head overhearing their conversation.

-----After Class-----

Ari and Kira were one of the last people out of the classroom. Hiiro, of course, was waiting for them. As they came out, Hiiro grabbed onto Kira's arm and told Ari to go on ahead.

Ari smirked and said. "Sure, have fun." She sang.

What they didn't know was that Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking just around the corner and overheard the entire conversation. Kira was looking at Hiiro while he was smirking at her.

"We're alone now Kira-chan" he purred trapping her against the lockers

"Hiiro…where were you all this time? It didn't take you this long to finish a mission" Kira crossed her arms

"Yeah but it took me quite a while to escape from your brother" Hiiro sighed, "He's been watchful"

"We'll, at least we're alone right now right?" Kira wrapped her arms around Hirro's neck.

"Well, we're alone right now right?" She smirked at him

"Yes…we are" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Hiiro…" she murmured kissing him back.

----------Somewhere far away----------

"HOLY COW URAMESHI! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Kuwabara gasped

"Maybe we were just imagining things…" Yusuke said with wide eyes, "They might have a very good excuse for that…anyways lets get to class…we're late…"

----------2nd Period: Science----------

Ari was sitting down in the back while Hiiro and Kira walked in.

"Hey guys, over here" Ari called to them

"Thanks for saving us seats" Kira said sitting next to her.

"Hi Ari-chan" Hiiro smiled at her

"Did you guys have fun?" Ari smirked and Kira blushed

"Class, settle down" the teacher said. She then introduce the three of them and Ari found out that the other two rekai tentai, Hiei and Kurama (Hey correct my spelling okay?) was in their class.

"I hate Science" Ari moaned

"Don't worry…it'll go by fast" Kira encouraged

"I hope so" Hiiro mumbled holding Kira's hand from under the table which didn't go unnoticed by Hiei and Kurama who were sitting behind them.

In Another Classroom

Kuwabara just barely sat down in his seat, thinking about what he saw in the halway when a voice interupted him.

"Hee-chan!" Duo's voice sounded excited as he jumped and skipped around table to get to his lover. He greeted the other boy with a peck on the lips and Heero allowed his arm to hang onto Duo's waist, steering him towards their desks.

_'What the-?' _Kuwabara thought._ 'Wasn't he just with Kira a little while ago? How could he just play around with them so easily?' _He thought in disbelief.

And as the day passed and the classes kept going, Kuwabara and Yusuke had this thought stuck in his head and decided to confront the twins about this.

"Um…hey Duo?" Yusuke asked

"Hm?" Since they had spend time together they had all became friends or can tolerate each other at the least. Duo stayed behind to talk to Yusuke while Ari, Kira, and Heero walked ahead.

"Does Heero treat you and Kira differently?" Yusuke asked

"Huh? Why do you mean?" Duo was confused

"What he's trying to say is that Hiiro's cheating on you with Kira!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Blink "..." blink blink

-------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: So sorry that it took so long cause the original few chapters got destroyed. So if something seems different…its cause were trying to past the chapters together again.

Aqua: So read and review!


	4. Everything Revealed

Hey everyone, this is Ari and Kira. Thank for all the reviews. Please continue to read.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gundam Wing.

Story Story

Chapter 4: Everything Revealed

"What he's trying to say is that Hiiro's cheating on you with Kira!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Blink "..." blink blink

"...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Hahahahahahahahahaha! hehehehehehheheheh...heeheeheeheee...giggle snort giggle" By this time, Ari, Kira and Heero had turned around to see what was so funny. "snicker you think that HEERO is cheating on ME? With my own SISTER? BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Heero frowned when he heard this. "Hey Heero! These guys say that you've been cheating on me with Kira! hahahahahaha! " Heero scrowled now.

Heero snarled. "Exactly WHAT did I DO to imply that I was cheating on Duo?" Heero shouted at the YYH gang. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama looked a bit nervous. Hiei just glared back.

"We-e-el-ll, w-we s-saw y-you k-ki-s-sin-ng K-ki-r-ra..." Kuwabara stuttered.

This time, it was Kira who snickered. "You guys, that wasn't him..." She snickered again.

"Yup. The one in your first two classes before break, Kurama, Hiei, would be me." Someone landed behind Kira and wrapped their arms around her waist. He slowly popped his face out from behind her and they saw someone who looked EXACTLY like Heero smirking at them.

"W-wha?"Yusuke stuttered. "B-but...isn't THAT Heero?" Yusuke pointed at Heero who was glaring at them.

Ari smirked. "Yes it is." Hiiro came out from behind her and she introduced him. "Guys, this is Hiiro. Spelled with a double 'I' instead of a double 'e'. He's Heero's twin brother. They look exactly alike, ne?"

They all stood stunned. You couldn't really tell the difference between Heero and Hiiro. They names made it even more confusing.

" So you mean there you're twins?" Yusuke asked

" No, ya think?" Kira responded sarcastically making Ari laugh

" But then how come he wasn't with us for breakfast?" Kuwabara asked

" Because he wasn't awake yet" Ari eyed Hiiro

" Oh so you the one who told Kira-chan to threaten me to wake up" Hiiro said stepping playfully closer to Ari

" Me?" Ari said with her vioce as innocent as an angel, "But I'm as sweet as an angel"

" You, an angel?" Hiiro said laghing, "Yeah right"

BeepBeepBeep

" Yusuke, I think your pants are ringing" Kira said making everyone laugh

Yusuke took what looked like a compact from his pocket.

" Yusuke, Koenma said to bring them to his office right now" Boton said from the compact

" Alright Boton" he said and place the compact back into his pocket, "Koenma wants them now"

" I guess we have to take them to Koenma right now" Kurama said

" Yeah let's go" Yusuke said and started to head into the woods

" Hey, wait" Ari called to them

" What's up Ari?" Yusuke asked

" My sister, Yumi's still at the house" Ari explained

" Wasn't she at school?" Kira asked as she held on to Hiiro's arm

" No, she came home early today, and I don't want to leave her alone at home" Ari said heading the other way towards her home

" Wait Ari, why don't I go get your sister and you can go with the others to Koenma" Kurama said stepping forward

" Are you sure it won't be any trouble?" Ari asked to make sure

" Yes, I'm sure" Kurama said as he started to walk away

" Thanks Kurama" Ari shouted after him and turn towards the gang

" Ready?" Yusuke asked

Ari just nodded

" Let's go then" they headed to the portal in the woods, Hiiro and Kira walking side by side holding hands, Heero and Duo were walking together, Hiei and Ari walking at the back and Yusuke and Kuwabara in the lead.

' Hey Hiei, what were you doing in my room?' Ari as Hiei telepathically

' I...um...don't know...why but it seems...that I like...you' He stuttered.

' Hiei, I like you too' she responded with a blush

They all moved ahead and looked for the portal to Makai

Kurama and Yumi

"Hey Yumi!" Kurama called.

"Yeah?" Yumi answered.

"The others are going to Koenma right now. Ari sent me to come and get you." Kurama replied.

"Really?" Yumi said, surprised.

"Yeah." Kurama answered.

"Alright, I'll get ready right now." Yumi said. A few minutes later, they were walking to the park where Kurama opened a portal to the Reikai. The others had already arrived and were waiting for them.

" Let's go " Yusuke began to lead again as everyone followed until they came to two grand doors.

Yusuke opened it the doors, " Ladies first"

Giggling Kira, Ari and Yumi walked in followed by the guys. Behind the desk in a chair sat a baby.

" A baby?" Ari asked

" I am Koenma" the baby said

"Okay..." Yumi was speechless

" Okay, if you're Koenma, what do you want us for?" Ari asked

" I'll tell you once the Reikai Tentai leave" Koenma said eyeing the Spirit Detective

The detectives walked out of the room but everyone had a feeling that they were listening outside the door.

" So, Koenma what do you want?" Yumi asked as they left

" Ari you know about your special ability to create a gap from the human world to the Makai right?" Koenma asked

" I think I do, does it have anything to do with my emotions?" Ari asked

" Yes, how did you know?" Koenma asked surprised

" I'm not exactly sure" Ari said

" You still didn't tell us what you want with them" Kira spoke up

" Wait, who are you?" Koenma asked

" Where their best friends, or closest family" Duo responded

" Wait then how come I don't have any of your information" Koenma asked going through his papers.

" We don't like to reveal ourselves to anyone " Heero said with an icy tone

" I wanted you here so you can join team Urameshi so you'll be protected from the people who want that power" Koenma explained

" Hey if we join, can our friends join too?" Yumi asked sweetly

" I guess, what harm can it do" Koenma shrugged

" Before we join, there's something you should know about us" Ari said seriously

" What would that be?" Koenma asked curouisly

" Every full moon" Ari started

" Ari, Yumi, and I" Kira continued

" Change into our animal form" Yumi finished

" Every full moon? Then what about them?" Koenma asked pointing at Heero, Duo, and Hiiro

" No, they don't change, we don't know why we do, but we've gotten used to it" Kira said

" Well then, Ari do you know of something that can keep your emotions in control?" Koenma asked turning to the girl

" Yes" she answered

" Well, what is it?"

" Its called the 'Heart of Ice'. It bottles up my emotion in my heart so I can't feel any" Ari explained

" Is it dangerous?" Koenma asked

" Not at all" she responded

" THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IT CAN KILL YOU IF YOU BOTTLE UP TOO MUCH EMOTION AND YOU TRY TO UNLEASH IT!" Kira yelled

As soon as Kira yelled, the door bursted open and in came the Spirit Detectives looking worried

" What happened?" Kuwabara asked trying to breathe

" Oh nothing" Kira said putting on an innocent look

" It's nothing Kuwabara, you may all leave" Koenma was trying to recover from the yelling

They all left with Hiei and Kurama giving them one last glance

" Okay, Ari if that attack is too dangerous, promise me that you'll use it if you really need it" Koenma turned to Ari

" Alright"

" Speaking of full moon, isn't today a full moon?" Hiiro spoke up

" Oh god I completely forgot" Ari said smacking her head

" What do we do?"

" Well you can stay here until tomorrow" Koenma suggested

" I guess" Kira said and they all agreed. She smirked. "Let's go."

Yusuke and the others were sitting in the living room, waiting. "sigh What's taking them so long...?"

Then they all heard some growling noises as Hiiro, Heero, and Duo came into the room.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked, afraid.

Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno..."

However, when they all looked towards the direction the growling was coming from, they saw three HUGE cats...well...to be more exact, a pitch black panther, a white tiger, and a HUGE raven black cat.

"WHOA!" Yusuke shouted, surprised. Then he squinted at the clothing the cats were standing on. "Hey...aren't those Ari's, Kira's, and Yumi's clothing?"

"WHAAT?" Kuwabara shouted. "Don't worry, girls, I'll avenge you!" He shouted and then formed his Rei-ken and charged at the cats.

The cats all dodged. However, as he tried to attack them again, Kurama, Hiei, and Hiiro blocked him.

"What are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to avenge them here?" Kuwabara yelled. Then he looked at Hiiro and shouted, "And Kira's your girl too! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Hiiro muttered. "Is he really THAT dumb?"

"sigh Apparently so..." Kurama said.

"snort Of course the dumbass is a dense idiot...always have been, always will be." Hiei said.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said.

"sigh The cats you're trying to attack ARE Ari, Kira, and Yumi, stupid!" Hiiro said.

"Oh, I knew that." Kuwabara tried to defend himself. Then he walked over to the gigantic black cat and started to pet her. "Aww...aren't you a nice kitty..." He made all of these cooing sounds at Ari. Ari started to purr from his pets. Hiei twitched almost visably, and practically killed Kuwabara to get him away from Ari.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kuwabara shouted as Hiei made a swipe at him with his katana.

"Grr..." Hiei growled.

"So...when are they gonna change back?" Yusuke asked.

"Well...they should change back as soon as the full moon is completely gone so probably afternoon..." Hiiro informed

" So what are we going to until then" Yusuke asked

" Well, Koenma said we could spend the night here until they transform back" Duo said

" We only have 2 guest room unoccupied" Kirama informed

" Heero and I will get one room to ourselves" Duo said smiling

" Kira and I will get the other room then" Hirro said as he stroked Kira's fur making her purr.

" If Yumi doesn't object, then I don't mind sharing my room with her" Kurama said with a little blush on his face while Yumi as in the white tiger just nodded.

" So does this mean I get to sleep with the cute little kitty cat?" Kuwabara moved to pet Ari again but was stopped by Hiei

" I don't trust you" Hiei snared

" Me either" said Hiiro while petting Kira

" Knowing him, he'd probably try to rape her at night" Yusuke said laughing

" Urameshi, I have an honor and you know I won't do that" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke, " Or are you just saying that so YOU could sleep with her"

" ME? Are you kidding? Keiko's gonna kill me" Yusuke took a step back laughing nervously

" I say that leaving Ari with any of those two will be dangerous" Hiiro spoke

" I agree" Kurama said, " So that leave you Hiei, if you don't mind"

" Don't worry, she won't be any trouble" Duo said while hugging Heero

" Hn, Fine" he responded

" Aww...I wanted to sleep with the kitty" Kuwabara wined

Before everyone went to their bed rooms, Hiei gave Kuwabara a death glare before he left with Ari following. The cats also remembered to take their clothes with them.

" Okay my room is this one" Yusuke informed, "Kuwabara's next to mine, Kurama's next to his. Hiei's one is across from Kurama's and the two next to Hiei's are empty.

Everyone exchanged goodnight's as they went into their bedrooms

Heero and Duo's Room

"Hee-chan! Come here! The bed's sooooo bouncy!" Duo giggled.

"Hn." Heero replied. Then he smirked and jumped on top of Duo making them both fall flat on the bed with Heero laying across Duo.

"MFFH!" Whatever Duo was about to say was lost in Heero's mouth as he kissed him.

Hiiro and Kira's room

Kira and Hiiro were also in a simlilar sitution...

"YAY! The bed's soooooooooooooooooo soft and bouncy!" Kira giggled. "I've always wanted to sleep on one of these..." she said dreamily.

Hiiro smirked. "Well now you've got your wish."

"Yup!" Kira cried happily.

"C'mon, let's get to sleep already..." Hiiro said and snuggled in with Kira on the bed.

Kuwabara's room

Dreaming ' I...wa..nt...a kitty...mommy'

Yusuke's Room

' Well this is a surprising day' Yusuke said as he drifted to sleep

Kurama and Yumi's Room

" So Yumi, we can share the bed if you want. I promise that I won't try anything on you" Kurama said as he blushed

Yumi nodded and settled down on the bed next to Kurama with a blush on her face and went to sleep.

Hiei and Ari's Room

" Um...you want the bed?" Hiei asked the black uncertainly

Ari shook her head and settled herself on the floor and curled herself into a ball. She was about to go to sleep when she heard Hiei talk to her. She looks up to see Hiei on the bed shirtless, looking at her. She couldn't stop the blush that crept on her face when she stared at his muscled chest.

" What are you doing, onna?" He asked her.

Ari uncurled herself and looked at him in confusion.

" I meant that you don't have to sleep on the floor when there's a king sized bed here" Hiei turned his face to hide his blush

Slowly and shyly she crept over to the bed and hopped lightly next to Hiei.

She began to curl herself in to a ball again. She was about to drift to sleep again but she quickly regain her senses when she felt someone softly pet her. She looked up and straight into Hiei's eyes. He was petting her uncertainly

" I'm...sorry" he was about to take his had away when Ari started to purr to reassure him that it was okay.

He started to get more confident and stared to scratch behind her ears making her purr even more. Some how it ended with Hiei laying his head on Ari's soft fur body while she snuggled herself against him with her tail on his body and purred in content.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari: See, Kira-chan this time you didn't need to write the end.

Hikaru: Yea, but I got stuck writing the 1x2 and Kira/Hiiro parts...I don't mind writing the 1x2 parts cause you'll probably never manage to write one and its my favorite pairing anyways...but next time, YOU write the Kira/Hiiro parts, k? It gets creepy trying to write about yourself if you don't even know what's gonna happen next...lolz!

Kitty Ari: purrs

Kuwabara: Here kitty, kitty

Hiei: Stay away from her!

Kuwabara: And if I don't?

WACKPOWBOOMCRACK

Kitty Hikaru: Mrow?

Ari: Thanks Hiei

Hiei: Don't mention it

Hikaru: o.O...

Ari: Please read and review

Hikaru: And give me your opinions about the 1x2 parts, cause I'm the only one who writes them anyways...do they creep you ppl out? cause its too late to take them out now...sorry...R&R plz!


	5. Meeting The GirlsOne Hell Of A Surprise

Everyone this is Ari and Kira again. Thanks so much for all the reviews. A very special thanks to Kira who help me when I ran out of ideas.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gundam Wing.

Story Start

Chapter 5: Meeting the girls and One Hell of a Surprise

In the morning

Ari yawned and opened her eyes to find Hiei sleeping on her body with a smile on his face making her smile too.

Ari nuzzled his neck with her face and licked his cheek trying to wake him up.

Hiei opened his eyes in a flash and tried to register where he was. He looked to his side to find Ari looking at him with a cat like smile on her face and noticed that he was sleeping on her. He quickly sat up and look down at the floor with shame in his eyes.

" I'm…sorry… I…didn't mean to" He whispered

Ari was confused 'What is he worried about? Maybe he thinks I will hate him cause he was laying on me?'

She quickly purred and nuzzled his neck to tell him it was okay. She then hopped off the bed feeling that he now knew it was okay with her that he laid on her body.

Hiei also got up and put on his shirt. He opened the door and they walked to the kitchen to wait for everyone else.

Kurama and Yumi's Room

Yumi woke up to the feeling that someone was petting her. She opened her eyes to look up at Kurama's emerald color ones.

" Good morning" He whispered to her with a smile on his face. Yumi growled a response.

They got up and headed to the to kitchen with Yumi jogging in front of him.

Hiiro and Kira's Room

Kira just awaken to find that her tail was under Hiiro's shoulder.

' Okay, there is no way to get out and not wake him' she thought, ' better just get some more sleep'

Kira curled herself against Hiiro.

Hiiro pulled her into a tighter embrace and snuggled into her soft furred body and sighed in content.

Heero and Duo's Room

Duo slowly opened his eyes to see Heero's chest. He looked up and saw that Heero wa s still asleep. _'Awwwww...how cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!' _Duo thought that Heero looked like n innocent little puppy when he was asleep. Just then, Heero pulled Duo tighter against him and Duo drfted back to sleep for awhile since he couldn't get up and frankly, he didn't really want to.

Kitchen

Everyone was in the kitchen except Kuwabara. The cats where laying on the floor near the people they like the most. The YYH gang was sitting on the table and the window sill (I wonder who)

Kuwabara then stepped through the door with a yawn, " Hey what's for breakfast?"

" We have bread, so why don't you make a sandwich" Yusuke answered

" Aw…good morning kitty" Kuwabara cooed as he started to pet Ari

" Hey, what's with him and cats?" Hiiro asked as Kira lay on his lap

" He has an obsession with cat," Kurama explained

" I feel sorry that Ari is a cat," Duo said

" Hey, how can Ari be a cat?" Yusuke asked

" Oh, that? Her mother is a phoenix her father is a tiger and she got a bit of a cat in her from her grandmother" Hiiro explained.

Suddenly the cats stared at the door and started hissing.

" Hey what's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he took a step away from Ari

" Someone's coming and they don't like intruders" Hiiro said as he tried to calm Kira down

" All you have to do is pet them on the head. Keep them calm enough to know that the people coming isn't a threat." Duo informed as he snuggled more into Heero's chest.

Kira and Yumi stared purring when Hiiro and Kurama started to pet them but Ari bit anyone (Yusuke and Kurabara) who stepped close to her, which is until she felt someone scratch behind her ears.

She looked up to find Hiei petting her softly. She settled down with her head in Hiei's lap, which surprisingly to everyone he didn't mind. Ari started to purr as he petted her.

" Looks like Hiei is starting to like someone" Kuwabara teased

Before Hiei could say or do anything, Ari pounced on Kuwabara and bared her razor sharp teethes and ran for the opened door into the living room

Before anyone could register what had happened, screams came from the living room.

" Oh shit, its Keiko" Yusuke exclaimed and everyone mad a mad dash to the living room.

As soon as they got there they got the surprised of their lives.

Keiko, and Shizuru were in the corner trying to hide and Yukina was the brave one who was petting Ari making her purr.

" Keiko are you alright?" Yusuke asked as he ran over to the huddling girls

" Yu-Yusuke…where did you get those big cat?" Keiko asked stuttering

" Believe it or not those cats are Ari, Kira and Yumi" Kuwabara said laughing nervously

" How?" Keiko asked as they got out of the corner

" Not sure" Yusuke answered

" Oh yeah, we were going to ask if you would like to go shopping with us" Keiko asked

" Uhh…no thanks" Yusuke said

" Oh well" Shizurz said and they began to walk away.

" Bye-bye kitty" Yukina said as she gave Ari one last pat and left with the others

" Well what do we do now" Kuwabara asked

" Since there is a tournament five weeks from now, I propose we train" Heero said

Every one agreed and they went outside to the training grounds.

Ari was sitting on the grass watching Hiei use Kuwabara as a punching bag. Kira was sitting beside Hiiro getting petted. Yumi was sitting under a tree staring at Kurama. The change had happened so suddenly that the YYH gang didn't know what to except. One moment, Yusuke was talking to Hiiro, and the next,the panther beside Hiiro started changing back to Kira, naked. His jaw dropped as Kira hid behind Hiiro. Hiei and Kuwabara noticed Ari changing back and Kuwabara started drooling as Hiei flitted over to cover up Ari with his cloak. Kurama, being the gentleman he was, covered Yumi with his coat before she even started to change when he remembered Hiiro's anouncement. Then he went back to staring at his roses with a blush on his face.

" Well that was surprising" Yusuke said as he snapped back from his daydream.

" Hiiro, why didn't you tell us it was noon already?" Kira whined as she tried to hide behind Hiiro

" Sorry Koi, I kinda forgot" He laughed while Duo gave Kira his jacket

" How can you forget that!" Ari asked as she thanked Hiei for his cloak

Hiiro shrugged. "Dunno."

Later that day...

A knock souded on the door. Yusuke went to open the door as the others were lounging around in the living room.

"Boton, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

" Oh, I came to tell you that Koenma entered you guys in the tournament 5 weeks from now" Boton said

"Oh." Yusuke said.

"AND you guys have a mission in 3 days." Boton continued as she walked into the house.

"What kind of mission?" Yusuke asked.

Heero's ears perked up and twitched as he heard the word mission.

"Well...you guys are supposed to destroy a slave-trading base in the Makai. After rescueing all the poor defenceless soon-to-be-sold-slaves that is." Boton said.

Hiei snorted. "I seriously doubt that they're all 'poor and defenceless' as you put it. They put energy draining wards on the merchandise a lot."

"Hiei! They're demons and spirits! 'Not merchandise!'" Ari scolded him.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Location?" Heero asked.

"Bloodlust Fort." Boton answered.

Heero gave her a look. "Can't you be anymore specific than that?" He rolled his eyes.

"HEY! That's not nice. You want them to do a mission but you don't know where the mision is going to be." Heero arched an eyebrow at her. His armed were still wrapped around Duo.

"FINE! It's at 90 degrees southwest of Mukuro's palace, section C3." Boton said.

Heero nodded."Defences and weapons?"

Boton looked at him weirdly.

"Don't worry Boton, he's always like that about a mission." Duo said as Heero glared down at him.

"Oh okay. There's about 90 guards/demons total in that place including the head slave-master. According to the team scouting there, most of them are incompetent demons who can be taken out with a single blast. Only about 10 of them actually had any talent. As for weapons," Boton gave him a look back. "What do you expect demons to use?" She asked sarcastically.

Heero nodded. "Mission Accepted."

"Wha? Hey, wait! I never said it was your mission! Who ARE you anyways?" Boton shouted bewildered as Heero and Duo walked away together.

"That's Heero. He's like a mission-crazy type of a person." Yusuke answered her.

"Oh." Boton said.

" He is not" Duo defended his lover.

3 Days Later: At Ari and Yumi's home

" Can we blow it up?" Kira asked enthusiastily jumping up and down.

" Yeah can we?" Ari asked she and Kira headed for the weapon room.

The rest of them had sweatdrops on their heads as they followed. Ari pushed the button on the wall and a box popped out of the wall revealing a box full of explosives.

" What's with them?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped when they saw how many weapons were stored there. Kurama gasped and Hiei looked indifferent.

Ari took her flute,katana, scythe, and a couple of poison needles.

Yumi took her mediam sized razor sharp fan and a couple of paralyzing needles.

Kira took her scythe, her daggers, and a couple of sleep-inducing needles. She also took a bad full of first aid things.

Hiiro took his guns, 10 clips of bullets, a pair of daggers, and a couple of smoke bombs and grenades.

Heero took his guns, a dagger, and several explosives including grenades, and 10 clips of bullets

Duo took his scythe, his daggers, a box of picklocks, and a couple of needles that make you die about 5 seconds after they hit you. (A/N Kira: What do you call them anyways? Can someone help me please?)

Kurama opened a portal in the park to the Makai and they all stepped in.

" What a creepy place" Yumi shivered as the group look around at the tattered bodies that hung on ropes on trees. Ones that were stuck on walls of houses and headless. There were blood spattered all over the place.

" Don't worry, I'll proctect you" Kuwabara said as he tried to stepped closer to Yumi only to be blocked by Kurama who graciously offered her his jacket who in turn blushed a different shade of pink.

" Ooo...looks like someone has a crush" Ari whispered to Kira. Ari and Kira where in the very front.

" Giggling...I know what you mean" Kira took a peek at the blushing couple.

" Hey, I just thought of something" Kira said out loud.

" What?" Ari asked looking at her friend

" This seems almost too easy" Kira responded

As soon as she said that, dozens and dozens of demons popped out of their hiding places

" See...I told you it was too easy" Kira smiled

" I hate it when your right" Ari whispered under her breath as everyone got ready for battle

As the fight went on, the Reikai Tentai didn't do so badly. Kira keeped slicing the demons that came near her with her daggers. Ari using her katana and flute sword. Yumi using double fans. Yusuke using his spirit gun, Kuwabara using his spirit sword, Hiei using his own katana, and Kurama his rose whip, Hiiro and Heero using their guns and Duo slicing then with his scythe.

" There's too much, well be too tired befor we even reach the castle" Yusuke shouted to his teamates.

" Hey Ari, why don't you sing them a song?" Kira asked with a mischievios glint in her eyes.

" HOW THE HELL IS A SONG GOING TO HELP US NOW!" Yusuke yelled

" Just watch" Yumi yelled back

Ari retracted the sword from the flute and placed her katana back in the sheath. She placed the flute near her lips and played a soothing song causing the demons to relax.

Hiiro and Heero know what they were up to so they told the rest of the gang to get back as they set up bombs around the relaxed demons in a circle.

" Time for some fire works" Kira smiled.

Kira and Yumi both took a needle and threw it at a bomb causing a chain reaction making the other bombs explode around the demons.

" What was that?" Yusuke asked empressed

" What I just used was called Siren's song, it can charm anybody acording to my will. Kira and Yumi have never missed a target in their lives" Ari explained as she put her flute away.

" Let's hurry" Duo said and they all ran for the castle

" Looks like there isn't any more guards around" Hiiro said

They came to a grand door and barged in. Inside, they saw a guy gressed in a brown cloak looking at them with a evil smirk on his face.

" Welcome spirit detectives" he said, " My name is Akuma and it looks like you've brought some company."

" Shut up, the quicker we kill you the faster we get to go home" Kuwabara said

" It will me my pleasure, but it won't be me who's going to fight you" He smirked

When they were talking, they hadn't notice shadows behind them. The shadows crept into Hiiro and Hiei's body controlling them. They walked towards Akuma facing the Spirited dectives. Hiiro had his guns out and Hiei had his katana drawn and were in a battle stance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru: smirks Bleh, Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, it's not much of a cliffhanger, but oh wells...

Chibi Duo: Hee-chan! Whewe awe ywou? silence/no response Hee-chan? big violet eyes are starting to water still no response HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! screeches

Hikaru: OWWWWWWWWW! MY EARDRUMS JUST BURST!

Ari:

Chibi Heero: Duo-chan? peeks around corner

Chibi Duo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! squeals happily jumps and hugs Chibi Heero really tightly

Chibi Heero: DUO-CHAN! hugs Duo really tightly back and almost covers Duo slight form entirely from view

Hikaru:

Ari:

Both: ...somebody...please...help us...


	6. To Save Them

Scarlet: Finally I'll update that next chapter. Thank you all who actually reviewed! We love you all!

Aqua: Now presenting, the long awaited chapter 6!

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Last time:** When they were talking, they hadn't notice shadows behind them. The shadows crept into Hiiro and Hiei's body controlling them. They walked towards Akuma facing the Spirited dectives. Hiiro had his guns out and Hiei had his katana drawn and were in a battle stance.

**----------Story Start----------**

" What's going on Hiei?" Ari asked

" Hiiro, get away from him! He's dangerous!" Kira said walking over to Hiiro

"Kira! Watch out!" Ari warned as Kira barely dodged a bullet from Hiiro's gun

"Hiiro! What do you think you are doing!" Duo shouted

"Duo, I don't think that is Hiiro" Heero said staring at his twin

"Something must be controlling them" Kurama said

"Yusuke! Take the others and go find the prisoners!" Ari instructed, taking out her flute blade

"We'll handle this!" Kira said getting into a battle stance next to Ari

" You sure?" Yusuke asked

" Kill the fools" Akuma instructed while disappearing

"Hurry up!" With this last cry, Ari and Kira launched at Hiiro and Hiei while Yusuke and the rest of them ran to look for the prisoners

" Hiei, I don't want to hurt you, but if needed then I must" Ari said blocking Hiei's hit

"Go ahead wrench' Hiei growled

" Wrench? Wrench! I'll kill you!" Ari lunged at Hiei with a merciless glare

"Ari! Don't kill him. You'll regret it later" Kira shouted back while dodging multiple rounds of bullets

"Fist Of The Mortal Flame" Hiei aimed the attack at Ari who had let her guard down

"AHHHH" Ari gasped as she flew and slammed into the wall

"Ari!" While Kira was distracted, Hiiro shot Kira on her left shoulder. "Arg!"

"Kira…" Ari gasped struggling to stand up again, "Get behind me"

"Ari, no…don't use it…you're far too..weak…it…could kill…you" Kira gasped

Ari didn't listen to Kira's words and created a symbol with her hand, "Celestial Light!"

A bright light engulfed the whole room and the shadows that were in Hiei and Hiiro's body released their hold on the two and vaporized.

"It's over…I'm glad" Ari, who ran out of energy, fell on the floor unconscious and barely alive

"Ari! Wake up!ARI! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Kira shouted crawling closer to Ari with painful little steps

Hiei and Hiiro who had just woken up, turned to where the commotion was to see Ari laying down and Kira sobbing quietly

"Kira!" Hiiro ran over to her and brought her into his arms

"What the hell happened here!" Hiei gently picked up Ari and looked at Kira for answers

"You…you two…were…controlled by Akuma…and Ari used everything she had to…to…free you two" Kira coughed

"Shh…rest now love" Hiiro said picking Kira up, "Let's find the others"

"Hn" Hiei nodded and they both went in search for the other Rekai Tentai, which they found where looking for them too

"Oh my god!" Yumi screamed when she say the condition her sister and Kira was in, "What the hell happened?"

"We'll explain everything at home…" Kira managed to gasp out before she slipped into unconsciousness

"Let's go!" Kurama instructed and they all got back to Ari, Kira, and Yumi's house with no problem

"So…what happened?" Yumi asked while sitting on the couch after seeing that Ari and Kira were comfortable in their own room

"We don't really know…when we snapped out of the trance…they we both almost dead" Hiiro explained

"So we have to wait until they wake up to know what happened?" Yusuke asked

"Apparently so" Kurama said

"Well! What are we waiting for!" Kuwabara shouted, "Let's wake them up!"

"You…" Yumi started

"Wake…" said Duo

"Them…" Heero continued

"And…" Said Kurama

"I'll…" Grunted Hiei

"Kill…" said Yusuke

"YOU!"

They finished together making Kuwabara cower behind the couch

"So…two of us will keep watch over them and call if anything happens" Hiiro said

"Hn…which two?" Hiei countered

Scarlet: Okay…I'm finally done with number 6. Please rate and message now. Also chose who will be the one too look after Kira and Ari!


	7. Festival

Author's note: Hi Everyone! This is Hikaru speaking! Or Kira as I'm called in this fic...you might not understand the story until u read "Two Halves of a Whole" by Scarlet Pheonix...but I'll just put in the descriptions just in case .. Oh yeah...Kira, Ari, Yumi, and Hiiro are OCs.

Another thing, this chapter is also listed in "Two Halves of a Whole" and is only a kind of advertisement thingy...BUT I did write the entire thing myself...and you can go ask Scarlet Pheonix if you don't believe me.../shrug/ oh wells...

Scarlet: Yep...she wanted to write this whole chapter by herself so I let her. And she did a really great job. By the way, this chapter would have been out already plas the other ones if fanfiction hadn't deleted our story. This was alread on kira's place but the one on mine deleted so I'm posting it up again with a little change to make it match the one before it.

Rated: PG-13 (Mainly cause I don't believe that anyone 13 or over has never heard profanity...I heard it when I was 8...--'...)

Disclaimer:

Hikaru: This one's gonna have a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTA crossovers...well...the charcters at least...lolz. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Cardcaptors, Full Metal Panic, Gravitation, or Ranma 1/2, and any other anime we've missed. BUT! We do own Ari, Kira, Yumi, and Hiiro.

Ari: They belong to whoever the people are that made them.

Hikaru: We seriously wish we owned them though...TT grin cause they'll be 1x2 scenes in every single episode of gundam wing and Relena will be sent off crying each time...lolz. And this will be the first chapter I've written on my own! So tell me what you think, pwetty pwease?

Appearances:

Kira: wavy black (with brown highlights in the curves of the waves in the sun) waist length hair, purple eyes, big, wide, and innocent looking eyes, heart-shaped face, 5' 2", 15 years old

Ari: 5'4, midnight sapphire blue colored eyes and raven black hair to the mid back with little scarlet red streaks in it, 15 years old

Yumi: 5'2, light blue colored eyes and black hair pass the shoulders with little white streaks in it, 14 years old.

Hiiro: He's Heero's twin...need I say anymore?

Note: Gundam Wing and YYH characters are 16...the main ones at least.

One more thing, the asterisks I put up to show someone's actions apparently won't show on I'm not really sure what to do about that...

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Festival

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well?" Hiei asked again, "Who's going to watch them?"

"No one" said a voice behind them

Everyone turned to see Ari and Kira standing on the bottom of the stairs all healed

"Sister!" Yumi ran and hugged Ari, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad" Ari smiled a bit, "I just have a few sore spots nothing big"

"Speak for yourself Ari!" Kira glared a bit, "I still have back pains"

"By the way, I think the school is suppose to be hosting a festival today" Ari told the group

"A FESTIVAL?" Yusuke shouted. "THEY'RE MAKING US HOST A FESTIVAL?

"Yeah...it seems like it..." Duo commented.

"Ugh...Why is it just us that have to do it?" Yusuke sighed.

"Well, look at the bright side! At least we get to join another homeroom for this!" Duo said grining widely.

"Hn. I believe the other class we're working with is the one Kira and the others are in..." Heero said.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked excited.

"NO HITTING ON THEM!" Duo and Heero both shouted.

Planning Day (7 days before festival)

"So we've narrowed down our choices to 15, now everyone can only vote twice, anymore than twice and your votes from earlier will be vid." The class president of Duo, Heero, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's homeroom, Kaname Chidori said.

"The hoices are: Archery, Game Booth, Kareoke, a Drama play, a Talent show, a cooking contest, a DDR stage contest, a band competition, a dance at the end of the festival for the closing ceremonies, a choir, a maze competition, the three-legged race, getting a hired band to play, fireworks at the end of the closing ceremonies, and of course food booths will be present for sure." Kurama, the other class president, said.

In the end, they were going to do a few game booths, a few food stands, archery, kareoke, a play, a cooking contest, a DDR stage contest, a band competition, the three-legged race, fireworks at the end of the closing ceremonies, and a dance during the closing ceremonies.

First Day of Preparation

"SOUSUKE! YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" To say that Kaname Chidori was pissed was an understatement. Steam was coming out of her ears.

A brown haired gray-eyed boy was the cause of her anger.He looked similar to Heero with his messy chocolate locks, but there was a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE difference in personality...

"Nani?" Sousuke asked, still clueless.

"Why in the world do you INSIST on building all these METAL FORTS at EVERY SINGLE festival we help out in?" Kaname shouted.

"Well, most of the class seemed to support the building of it this time..." Sousuke trailed off.

Kaname gaped. "Who in the WORLD would SUPPORT the building of a FORT at SCHOOL for a FESTIVAL?"

"We would!" Duo chirped from above her as he leaned down to stare at her from a railing on the 'fort'.

"And exactly who's 'we'?" Kaname asked suspiciously.

About half the class, including the YYH gang and all the GW pilots appeared behind Duo.

Kaname frowned. "Are you three even in this school?" She asked as she pointed at Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa.

"No Miss Chidori, we're just helping out!" Quatre flashed a smile at her. "Don't worry about the budget, I'll help!"

"See? They have no problem with it Kaname-chan." Sousuke said.

"Fine," she shook her head at him. "Well...this is the first time someone else actually supports this...just don't get too caught up with this, alright? We still have a lot of work to do still..."

Preparation Day 2

"Man, good thing they gave us the entire week to do all of this...we woulda died if they gave us homework on top of all of this..." Yusuke said as his group was setting up the archery site and equipment. "And we still have to set up the stuff for the three-legged race..."

The other class was setting up the game booths.

"sigh...man...this is waaaaaaaaaaay too much work for just two classes..." Kira complained.

"I know..." Ari said as she set down a box of balls for the 'knock the tins cans over and win a prize' game. Kira was setting up the nets for the fish catching game.

"Hopefully we'll all be done with the game booths today..." Kira said.

Preparation Day 3

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Most of the students working there shouted. They were supposed to put on a play as well.

To make things worse, the script makers had decided to do Snow White.

"Now everyone has to draw their roles from this box. You get a role that you don't like, too bad, you're keeping it! No re-dos!" Kaname said.

"Well, here goes." Yusuke shrugged as he drew a slip. "NANI? I"M A DWARF?"

Kuwabara laughed his head off before drawing out another slip...drawf.

Now Yusuke was the one laughing.

"Hn." Hiei said as he drew a slip. Apparently, the 'dwarf' slips were applenty. "HNN!"

Hiiro stayed silent as he drew a slip, "Huh? It says archery member..." He was confused.

"Oh, it just means that you'll have to participate in the archery contests..." Kurama said as Hiiro's eyes widened. "I'm better with guns than an arrow..." he muttered as he walked away.

"My turn!" Kira chirped. She drew out a slip that said archery member, kareoke, cooking contest, DDR stage contest, and band member. "NANI? How come I have so many?"

Kurama shrugged. "Some have a lot and some have few...sorry..."

Ari drew next. She got one that said the same results as Kira's except she didn't have to do kareoke. "eye-twitch..."

Next up, Syaoran drew a slip saying food booth tender, as did half of the other people. The other half drew game booth tender slips. Sakura drew a slip saying choir and she fainted with a blink and an "Oi..."

Shuichi drew out a slip and managed to be lucky..."YAHOO! I got a band member slip!" He shouted excitedly as he hung off Hiroshi's neck. (A/N: I'm making them 16...well...Hiroshi 16 and Shuichi 15...Yuki is going to be 17...)

"Whatevers..." Hiroshi said as he carelessly drew out a slip. He reecieved the same results.

Quatre drew out a slip next and found himself being another dwarf. Then he started to gape before laughing at Trowa, who was scrowling. Trowa was to be a dwarf also. Wufei recieved the same results. Two other class mates recieved the role of being the dwarves also.

Heero was up next. He drew out a slip, took a glance at it, and winced. He was lucky and unlucky, depending on which way you look at it...

Just then, Relena burst in through the doors shouting, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apparently, she was still after Heero after all this time...especially since she was actually a real banshee...

Kaname stopped her and shoved the box into her face. "Draw." She ordered.

Relena was confused.

"We're doing a play, Snow White, and we need more people to fit the roles since most people got the extra game booth and food booth slips." Kaname explained.

Relena's eyes gleamed. "So who's the prince?"

"Uh...according to this, Heero's the prince." Kaname said.

"NANI!" Several voices echoed as Relena drew out a slip, confident that she would get the princess part.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who and where you are, Relena recieved the role of the evil step-mother. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE PRINCESS!" Relena continued ranting even as Duo went to draw a slip.

"Why do we haveta do this?" Duo complained through all the noise as he drew out a piece of paper. "NANI! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I REFUSE TO DO THIS! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO!" Duo shouted.

"Why? What'd you get?" Kaname asked, curious, as was everyone else present at the moment because of his outburst.

Duo mumbled a reply under his breath. Being the closest to him at the time, Heero's eyes widened as he heard what Duo said. Then he fought the urge to snicker and laugh his head off.

"Oh _sure_, laugh at the unfortunate guy...sheesh..." Duo said sarcastically.

Heero burst out laughing this time. "Well snort look at it this way, snicker would you rather me kiss someone else?" He asked as he calmed down.

"Fine. I'll do it." Duo said crossly.

Most of everyone there had their eyes widened. Then they all burst out laughing.

Duo glared at them and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Duo, snicker its just that giggle we didn't expect you of all people to get the princess's part..." Quatre continued snickering. Wufei laughed his head off and even Trowa's lips twitched a little.

"Justice is served, Maxwell." Wufei said smirking.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Duo growled.

Lucky for them, Relena had fainted as soon as she heard that Duo was to be the princess. (A/N: snicker HAHAHAHAHA!)

Preparation Day 4

"Man...how many times did we practice this already?" Kuwabara complained.

"sigh about 35 times." Kurama said.

"How come you don't have to do anything?" Quatre asked.

"Because I have to supervise everything." Kurama said.

The choir people were practicing next door, and the people that were to be the game/food booth tender had to go set up the equipment for the rest of the events.

Preparation Day 5

Half the class, mostly girls, went shopping for ingredients for the foods and stocked up while the other half, mostly boys, worked on the maze. Somehow, they were able to plant a whole bunch of trees and bushes into a huge hedge and made it into an elaborate maze. Of course, Quatre helped out with the funding.

"How come we have to work on the maze instead of getting the food?" Kuwabara complained.

"'Cause we're guys. Guys are stronger...usually..." Ranma said.

"So keep working Ranma!" Ryoga shouted.

Yuske frowned. "If that's so, then why are Duo, Quatre, Shuichi, and that other girly-guy that keeps following that girl with the long brown hair shopping for food with the girls then?" He asked.

Heero grunted. "That's cause they're girly enough to stick with the girls." Then he frowned. "Although...Duo could be helping us instead of them..." He shrugged. "Guess the girls wanted him to tag along."

Hiiro rolled his eyes. "Duo'll probably eat half the food they buy before they even get started with making the stuff..."

Preparation Day 6

"ARGG! Aren't there any people who can COOK around here?" Kaname shouted as Akane put out a dish of horribly burnt sausages.

"Sorry..." Akane said.

"OUT! Go help at the game booths or something!" Kaname shouted as Akane left.

"Kana-chan...you didn't have to be so hard on her...she was just trying to help you know..." Kyouko said.

"Yeah yeah yeah...whatevers Kyo-chan, but we're in a rush here..." Kaname said and sighed. "Sousuke! Are you done over there?"

"Yes, Kaname-chan. Here." He handed her an entire pile of neatly chopped vegetables and fruit.

Kaname blinked. "Whoa...guess you're good at chopping stuff..." Then she frowned. "How come you can chop things so good but you can't even boil water?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh...I just thought of it as one of those training routines Commander Kalinin told me to do sometimes." Sousuke answered.

Kaname facefaulted. "Geez...you make EVERYTHING invovle the military..."

Sousuke just blinked.

Last Day of Preparation

"Hora souta wa ding dong kona yuuki kinni hikaru. Watashi kara anata ni boukudu yorokobi no karoru..." the choir sang. (A/N: I just got this off the end of a CCS choir song, I think it was a christmas song though...not sure...oh wells...I needed a song and that one's voices and all just seemed to fit...)

Sakura sighed. "MOU! How long do we haveta keep doing this?" She complained.

Syaoran shrugged. "Dunno...but look at it this way, at least you don't have to stay at the food booths serving people all day long..."

"Well...I guess your right...I'll help you!" Sakura said.

"Wh-wha?" Syaoran stuttered as his face started turning red.

"You heard me, I'll help you!" Sakura repeated, confused. She didn't know why Syaoran was acting this way. She leaned closer to him to see what was wrong with him as he looked down at the ground, bangs covering his face.

"Daijoubu ka?" She asked. He just turned even redder.

Same Day With The Play Members

"Man...I'm exhasted..." Yusuke said.

"I know..." Kuwabara groaned.

"Hn." Hiei said.

Yusuke glared at him. "You COULD be a little more sentimental you know!" Hiei just glared back at him.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Duo shouted. He was grumpy from having to wear high-heels to practice in.

Heero walked up behind him and hugged him from behind and placed his chin on Duo's head. "Don't worry, its only going to be for tomorrow..and then things will be back to normal..."

"It'd better be..." Duo grumbled.

Festival Day!

"Welcome! Welcome! Our first event of the day starts in just an hour at the field! Please entertain yourselves at the game booths and food stands until the competition starts!" The principal announced. Cheer went up from the crowd as they all split up.

"Ugh...this day us gonna be horrible..." Kira said.

"Yeah...we didn't even get any practice in!" Ari complained.

Later at the field...

whoosh thuck

Cheers went up from the crowd. The arrow had hit the bullseye mark. Hiiro sighed. He was lucky so far. _'Wonder how long my luck will keep up...?'_

Kira smirked as she was up next.She didn't take as long as the others. She let the arrow fly within seconds and hit a bullseye.

Yumi was up next. She recieved the same results, except she took a second faster.

Ari was after her. She also hit a bullseye.

When the results were in, only Hiiro, Kira, Ari, and Yumi were left. Hiiro was up first, he made a bullseye, but it wasn't in the middle of the circle. Ari recieved the same results. _'GRRR! I was SOOOOOOOOO close!' _she thought. Yumi and Kira both made straight bullseyes.

"I'm gonna win this!" Yumi shouted.

"Whatevers..." Kira said._ 'pout I wanna win this...' _she thought.

Kira went first.

whoosh thuck It was an exact bullseye.

Yumi was now up, confident she would win.

whoosh thuck

"Ohhhh!" The announcer winced. Yumi had missed by a centimeter.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? I couldn't have missed!" Yumi shouted.

"Sorry miss. It was a bullseye, but it wasn't in the middle." The referee then turned to Kira. "Kira is the winner!"

"YAY! I actually won!" She shouted jumping up and down excitedly before jumping into Hiiro's arms and hugging him.

Yumi just pouted at her loss.

"Aww...don't worry, Yumi,. you'll get another chance next time...besides, you were too confident. That's why you lost." Ari said. Then she went to congradulate Kira leaving Yumi standing there to pout.

"Everyone please head over the the south end of the field and take a seat at the bleachers there. All competitiors for the threelegged race, please get ready within 15 minutes!" The announcer said.

"Well, I guess I'd better get ready..." Ari said with a little blush on her face.

Kira snickered. "You just want to get close to Hiei."

"HEY!" Ari complained.

"I'll be cheering you guys on at the sidelines!" Then she shook her head. "I still don't know how the hell you got Hiei to agree to do this..." She muttered before leaving.

"Racers! Get ready! Set! GO!" The referee shot the gun.

"OWW!" Ari fell down and dragged Hiei down with her as Hiei went too fast. The other racers were almost at the finish line when they got back up.

"Hn. Hold on." He said and hugged her close. Then he sprinted to the finish line, making it about 30 seconds before the other people did.

The announcer and referee blinked. "Well...Hiei and Ari are the winners! I guess..." The announcer said, still confused.

Kira sat up in the bleachers in Hiiro's arms snickering.

10 am

"Ugh...I hate this...why the heck do we have to be dwarves? We're not even short!" Yusuke complained.

"Hn. Deal with it." Hiei said and glared at the other people who were also complaining.

Suddenly, the speakers blared. "Attention everyone! The festival play is about to start! It will start in approximately one hour! Please find your seats in the auditorium within this time. The later the play starts, the less events will be out."

They all suddenly heard the sound of stomping and running feet. The entrance to the suditorium was suddenly crowded.

Yusuke blinked. "Man...I feel sorry for those ticket people...they'll have to deal with a huge mob..."

"Hn." Heero said. Relena was hanging off his arm and he was scrowling again. He looked positively murderous everytime Relena was around. Too bad he couldn't kill her. She was keeping the relations between the Makai and the Reikai peaceful...even though she was a stalking horny bitch...(AN: I've always wanted to say that. And if you disapprove of profanity, then you shouldn't even BE here! THIS IS THE RATED R SECTION PEOPLE! )

Duo was sulking in the background. "Why the hell do we even have to do this..?" He muttered.

"Alright, everyone! Everyone in their costumes now!" Kyouko said.

They all frowned. "Where's Kaname?"

Kyouko shrugged. "Either making out with her boyfriend or taking care of the other stuff..."

Tomoyo threw all the people who were to be elves their costumes and told them to go change in the restroom behind the stage.

"Alright, Heero, is it? Come on now, I have just the perfect costume for you!" Tomoyo said smiling and led Heero into a dressing room where all the costumes were kept.

By the time Heero came out, the 'dwarves' were already done and tired of waiting.

"Not a SINGLE word." Heero glared at everyone. His costume wasn't so bad...just that it was skin tight in most places.

"Oh don't worry Hee-chan, if you can fight in spandex and a tank top, why not wear that for a play?" Duo smirked at him.

Heero glared full-forced at him. "Because, this is humiliating."

"Relena! Your turn!" Tomoyo called.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THAT UGLY DRESS?" Relena's shriek came clearly through the dorr and the people already sitting in the auditorium were covering their ears and wondering what was going on back there.

"YES YOU WILL WEAR IT!" Tomoyo's voice came through the door too, but it didn't sound as horrible as Relena's.

"Uh oh..." Sakura blinked. "Tomoyo-chan's pissed..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Duo said, curious.

"Well...she doesn't like it when people insult her fashion sense...even though some of her costumes are outrageous..." Sakura trailed off as Relena was pushed through the door.

Relena was was wearing so much make-up and glitter and all that they were all horrified. Especially Heero when she turned to flutter her eyebrows at him. He looked ready to puke.

"Duo-san, you're up next." Tomoyo said, sounding calm again.

"Huh? Oh okay." Duo blinked. "Uhm...I'm not gonna end up looking like _her _am I?" He asked nervous.

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh no no! That was just because she insulted on now, this way please." She walked into the dressing room again as Duo followed.

"Oh no no NO! I am NOT wearing THAT!" Duo's voice came out from behind the door. Everyone turned to see how things would turn out. "It's pretty and all, but I'm a GUY! GUY are NOT supposed to wear something like THAT!"

"Oh come on Duo, it's just for about 2 hours..."they couldn't hear anymore as her voice trailed off. But Duo did hear though. "Don't you want to let Heero see how pretty you are and make sure he stays with you instead of even considering going to that 'banshee'?" Tomoyo whispered in Duo's ear.

"...fine...I'll do it..." Duo sighed.

Duo was the one who took the longest, although that IS right since he WAS the main character...

When the door opened, Tomoyo was the first to step out. She smiled brightly before saying, "Presenting...Snow White!" She announced. Duo slowly stepped out, head down looking at the ground.

Gasps were heard all around the room. He slowly looked up, curious, "what?"

Heero was stunned. Duo was wearing a deep violet ball gown the revealed his shoulders. Around his neck was an amethyst pendent and his hair was let down to pool around him and reached past his knees. A little eyeshadow was applied to his brows and made his already large eyes look even bigger and more feminine.

"what?" Duo repeated, a little annoyed that no one was answering him.

Heero shook his head before going over to Duo and hugging him. "Nothing. We're all just admiring how good you look."

Kuwabara was snickering however, "YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL! BWUAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Yusuke smacked him on the head for his comment.

Duo glared at him and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Heero was _still _staring at Duo in shock.

"Alright people! Showtime!" Kyouko shouted.

"And the prince finally found the 'princess' after two entire months..." The narrator, Eriol, said, smirking.

Heero bent down and kissed Duo on the lips and Duo 'woke' up.

Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped...with the exception of two people...

"BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Ari laughed her head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kira laughed her head off...before she fell out of her seat. "OWW!"

/snicker/ Ari was still snickering.

Later...at 12:30pm

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual cooking contest!" The principal announced.

Yumi and Kurama were in charge of the cooking contest.

"Alright, people! You are to cook a traditional dish of any culture." Yumi said.

"We will be the testers for this contest. First place winner gets $2,500 as the grand prize. Second place gets $1,500. Third gets a $500 constellation prize." Kurama said.

"...BEGIN!" Yumi shouted.

The sound of chopping echoed through the gym.

40 minutes later

"TIME UP!" Yumi announced.

Half of the contestants weren't even finished yet. A quarter of the other half had burnt and uncooked food, while the other quarter of the half had finished.

Yumi and Kurama looked at each other.

"Those who have finished cooking their dish, please come forth." Kurama announced.

Among those finished were Kira, Ari, Akane, Ukyo, and Killua. Soon, Yumi and Kurama had tasted all of the dishes except for Akane's.

Just as they placed the food in their mouth, "WAIIIIT!" A voice shouted from the door. "DON'T EAT IT!" A loud bonk was heard as Akane threw her mallet at him.

Kurama and Yumi choked as they tasted the food. It had seemed okay...but it had a HORRIBLE taste...

/choke/choke/ what /choke/ did /cough/ you /cough/ PUT /cough/ in there? Vinegar?" Yumi choked out.

"Well...hmm...I think I might've added that in there..." Akane said.

Ari and Kira sighed. "Here." They both said and handed Yumi and Kurama their soda bottles.

/gulp/gulp/gulp/

Yumi and Kurama sighed. "Ah...that's better..." Kurama said.

"Well...you should've expected that some of the food may taste bad, ya know?" Kira said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...and you guys should have your OWN bottles..." Ari said.

"Well..." Kurama stood up and rang the bell. He nodded to Yumi.

"After all of the great cough dishes that we've been through,we'd have to say that the chinese and indian mix of curry fried rice is the best so far."

"The first place winner is...Kira!" Kurama announced.

"YAY! I WON I WON I WON!" Kira shouted, jumping up and down and up and down.

"Second place, with a dish of trditional japanese sushi, Ari!" Yumi announced.

"Aww...I wanted to win first place..." Ari pouted.

"Aww...don't worry...you'll win the DDR stage contest for sure!" Kira said.

"Third place, with a strange mix of friend noodles with sushi, Killua!" Kurama announced.

Killua blinked. "Whoa...I actually won..."

"Yay Killua! You won!" Gon shouted happily. Then he paused. "Well...it wasn't first place or anything, but at least you got $500!"

2:00pm

"Alright, people! Our next event is the band contest! Each group of people will perform a song or two and YOU will decide who wins and who doesn't. After all the bands perform, you will go to the voting booths over near the entrance of the auditorium and vote. Also, there's no way you can cheat because you will have to turn in your ticket for the concert when you vote. The winners will be announced at the closing ceremonies, so you'll have all day to decide and vote!The bands will start performing in exactly 30 minutes! Please file into the auditorium by that time!" The principal said.

Kira and Ari looked out from behind the curtains as people started filing in.

"Man...hope we do okay...we didn't get a chance to practice..." Kira said.

"Nah...we should do fine..." Ari said.

"Hiya guys!" Shuichi said happily and hyperly and jumped to hang off of Kira's back.

"Hey!" Kira said annoyed. "Go jump on Ari...I feel like I'm about to collapse..."

Shuichi frowned. "I'm not _that _heavy..."

"Yeah...you're not...but I can't carry that much weight!" Kira said.

"Oh wells...good luck on your performance!" Shuichi said happily before bouncing away.

Ari blinked. "Well...he's hyper today...happier than usual really..."

Kira shrugged. "Yuki probably showed him that he loved him somehow in his own twisted way...Shuichi's such a nice kid...Yuki'd better not do anything bad to him...I _hate _it when innocent people are tricked and get hurt by their own lovers..." She said disgusted.

Ari blinked innocently on purpose. "I'm an innocent little kid."

Kira snorted. "Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

Later, when most of the bands had performed, since they were second to last...

The lights flashed on. Kira was standing at the microphone, acting as vocalist. Ari was standing at the side with her flute. Duo was at the keyboard, while both Heero and Hiiro were playing the guitar.

"kaketa yume, tomadou mune" Kira sang.

kizutsuku tabi motareta

kimi no kokoro ni kono ai wo kasane

kikasetai yo GLORIA

Speed agete futari wo noseta hoshi ga

mawaritsuzukeru demo oitsuite miseru yo

hitori botchi ja mekurenai

PEEJI mo kimi to isshou nara

hayaku sono saki, shiritai

Days sugisatta

kuyashikute setsunasugite

kirenai denwa wo shite

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta jibun ga

yasuragu made hanashiteta

KYUN to naru hodo nanimo kikazu

dakishimete kureta hi ni

'kimochi' no kawari

kokoro ni chikatta todoketai yo GLORIA

BOROBORO no yoru ashita e kagi mo naku

furueru kata ni sotto koe kakete kureta

hitori botchi ja omosugiru

tobira mo kimi to isshou nara

karuku hiraite shimau yo

Days fushigi da ne

yasashikute itoshisugite

kaerezu asa ni natte

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta jibun ga

ichiban SUKI de irareta

'kibou' wa kesshite shini wa shinai kara

eien no ENBUREMU

terikaesu hi ni kazashite arukeba

tooku nai yo GLORIA

kuyashikute setsunasugite

kirenai denwa wo shite

kimi no hitomi ni utsutta jibun ga

yasuragu made hanashiteta

koboreteku yume tomadou mune

kizutsuku tabi motareta

kimi no kokoro ni kono ai wo kasane

kikasetai yo GLORIA" Kira's voice trailed off.

There was a few seconds of silence before the music started up again and Ari started singing.

"What can I do for you?" Ari sang.

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day

It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return

The shape I saw in my dream

Is different from everything

I become dizzy from reality

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run.

You are not alone

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I won't turn back, I won't rely on you

Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly

The only thing I can do now

is to believe...

The truth is in my heart

The feeling of swaying in the real world

Holds me up

You taught me everything I know

That is me now

So, I am not alone

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

The feeling of swaying in the real world

Even if you feel it

If you close your eyes, I will be there

There is a bond between us

So, you are not alone

The feeling of swaying in the real world

I don't want to lose

The only thing I can hear from my heart is

to run.

You are not alone

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I can hear you"

The crowd cheered as they left the stage.

Next up, Shuichi and his band, Bad Luck were up. Apparently, they had decided to do Super Drive and

"Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta

yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul

shareta kiiroi tacchi de

No, forget smile again

odotteitai dake

hashiri-nukeru ashita aruite-wataru bokura

nishikaze ni noseta boku no koe todoku no?

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul

otogi-banashi no sekai de

No, forget smile again

zutto nemutteitai dake

nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

ni de watte umaku ikite toki kanji: kisetsu wo koetai

"se--no" de te wo tsunaide mizutamari koetara

niji ga nozoku sora akai ito tsunagu no

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul

ame ni soppo mukarete mo

No, forget smile again

bokura waratteitai dake

nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

ni de watte umaku ikite toki wo koetai

toki wo koetai"

There was a moment's pause before the band started up the next song.

"Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu ni karamatte

Let me Go! Seven days te mo ashi mo denai

Let me Go! Seven days shikkuri karamawari

Let me Go! Seven days akumu no seven days

shinpai nai nayamu koto nai DANDEII ga sakadachi shiteru

konya koso KIMERU shika nai ze MEMORII shoumetsu yume no ato

hajimaru seven days nozokeba mou saikou!

Let me Go! Seven days jikkuri nekasenai de

Let me Go! Seven days otsukare taiyou

Let me Go! Seven days sorosoro arijigoku

Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu na seven days

kankei nai kawari baenai hito konmi ni kakurete mitai

saitei de kanari saiaku days OMAE mujyou no BERU ga naru

TEREBI wa OURU NAITO SHOU iroke de so rya saikou!

Let me Go! Seven days mada mada owaranai

Let me Go! Seven days akuma no hi mekuri

Let me Go! Seven days kami-sama kakumatte

Let me Go! Seven days akuma de seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

hajimaru seven days nozokeba mou saikou!

Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu ni karamatte

Let me Go! Seven days te mo ashi mo denai

Let me Go! Seven days shikkuri karamawari

Let me Go! Seven days akumu no seven days

Let me Go! Seven days jikkuri nekasenai de

Let me Go! Seven days otsukare taiyou

Let me Go! Seven days sorosoro arijigoku

Let me Go! Seven days yuuutsu na seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days

Let me Go! Seven days"

Shuichi finished off the song with a wink.

The crowd burst into applause. Everyone slowly filed out of the auditorium to vote.

"You did great!" Kira congradulated Shuichi.

"Thanks!" Shuichi said.

"So are you guys in the music business?" Ari asked, a bit more calm than Kira.

"Yup! Our first debut is in about 2 months!" Shuichi said happily.

"Well...we should go eat and then prepare for the next event...ugh...why did we have to draw that damn slip...?" Kira complained.

Ari just shrugged.

6 pm

Welcome! To our first DDR stage contest! All contestants will choose a set of songs to dance to and dance dance dance! First place winner gets all the latest DDR equipment! Second place winner get the newest DDR cd! Third place winner gets...well...they get nothing because there ISN'T a third place!" The principal announced. "The contest starts in 30 minutes at 4:30 pm at the stage outside! See you there!"

"Grrr...I hate this..." Kira said. "I happen to suck at DDR..."

"Aww...don't worry...you'll do fine..." Ari said. "After all...you HAVE been practicing with me..." She smirked.

Kira sighed. "Whatevers...hope I don't embarrass myself too badly..." _'Good thing we're last...' _Then she frowned. _'Or maybe we should have been first...at least then they can't compare us to anyone else...'_ She sighed.

"And now, our last contestants...! Ari Murai and Kira Maxwell!" The announcer said.

Kira sighed as Ari jumped up and down happily._ 'Why the hell did this thing have to be THIS big?' _she complained in her mind.

The stage was an enormous platform where the bands had perfromed earlier. Apparently, the school had decided to use one of the more advanced ones, as in the mat was separated from the screen, but was still solid and didn't move around. Also, the screen for the contestants were still the arcade screens, but the screen was hanging high above their heads so they had to look up to see the arrows. The wall behind them was showing the audience the arrows. Basicly, the audience was watching a movie of the arrows in the background and the contestants danced in front of the 'movie screen' facing the audience.

"Hi there everyone!" Ari shouted. "I'm Ari, and this is Kira." She gestured at her best friend/almost sister.

"Konnichiwa." Kira greeted a little nervously and quietly while giving a small wave.

"Just to leave a little suspense, we'll let YOU guess the song!" Ari said. Then she nodded to Kira and they walked up to their places. The supervisor of the DDR stage event would set up the songs they chose for them. All they had to do was wait.

Kira counted silently as the backstage hand selected their first song._ '3...2...1!'_

The fast-paced music started up.

" This level is difficult!

Chikara sorosoro rendai

Youinanka de inkedai..."

Kira was glad that this was the first song. It was her best one really, since this song used to be her favorite when she first started playing DDR. (Scarlet: Yep...she loves to play DDR at my house )

Ari next to her was going through the steps with no problems at all.

"itsudarayo hadeshiku oyorida hada hitotsu"

Kira and Ari was flying through the song with no problems so far. The audience looked on, enraptured. The other contestants hadn't chose this one, and for a good reason too. The song was fast-paced, even as good as the song is...

"Hikara ka ga nikage

Makenidoko ro kenai

Takede itsusukedo

Background: Okay, now here comes the secret!"

They struck a pose as the song ended.

The next song started up...

Kira paled. 'Aw man! Damn! I am soooooooooo gonna fail this one...' She thought.

On the other hand, Ari was practically leaking excitement. 'YES YES YES!'

About 4 minutes later...

'Whew...I can't believe I made it through! Well...at least I happen to be pretty good at the other two...' Kira thought. 'Let's see...next song is...Kakumei! Yay! That one's soooooo cool!'

There were no lyrics to Kakumei, but the song was good. Kira was finally starting to enjoy herself and not worrying too much anymore. Ari now, was a different story...

'Grrrr...she just HAAAAAAAAD to choose this song, didn't she? grrr...' Apparently, Ari didn't really like this one. 'Oh wells, Maxx Unlimited is okay at least...' She thought before going over the steps to the easily.

As the song finished, Kira was in alighter mood than before. Ari was half bored and half looking forward to the next song.

"Maxx Unlimited!" was shout out as the song started. There were no lyrics to this one either, but was one of the hardest ones in the game, apparently.

They both ended with an AA though. and the crowd was cheering wildly. Kira and Ari bowed as they stepped off stage, where Kira collapsed from all the pressure from before.

"Omg...I can't believe that I actually made it through that..." Kira said breathlessly.

"See? I told you you'd do fine. Besides, three of those were your favorite ones." Ari said.

Kira glared. "Just because I like them doesn't mean I'm good at them."

"And the winner is...ARI !" The announcer shouted.

"Wha?" Ari was kind of confused at the announcement that came out of nowhere.

"Come on! Get out there! You don't want someone else taking your prize, do you?" Kira said as she pushed Ari towards the stage from behind.

Ari recieved her prize, well...more like a a certificate saying congradulations and all and that her prize would be sent to her house within a week, and she also had to announce the second place winner.

"Second place winner is...Kira Maxwell!" Ari grinned as she looked at her friend.

Kira's jaw had dropped.and she looked stunned. So Ari walked over to her and pulled her out onto the stage, where she recieved her prize and a medal still looking bewildered.

'Omgomgomgomgomgomg...how the HELL did I win?' Kira thought.

Ari laughed. "Forget how you won! Just accept it! Besides, you've been wanting that new cd anyways, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Kira blinked.

"Well, now you have it!" Ari said.

Now Kira grinned mischivieously.

"Uh oh...now what...?" Ari thought and said.

"Now you owe me another birthday present! YAY!" Kira shouted excitedly as Ari sweatdropped.

"Oh boy..." Ari muttered.

Dinnertime

"Man...today was seriously tiring...ugh..." Kira said as she collapsed at a table with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah...tell me about it..." Ari said, next to her.

Kira glared at her. "You're lucky that you're done! I still need to do one more!"

"Aww...don't worry...you'll do fine...besides...its better than having to crossdress...right?" Duo said.

Kira glared again. "Actually...I think I'd rather have crossdressed in the play..." Then she paused. "Well...if I was in you place at least...besides..." She smirked. "You look absolutely _beautiful _in a dress!"

Duo scrowled. "Hmph!"

Heero just smiled a little and hugged Duo closer.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had their chins on top of the table with half-starved and hlafdrooling expressions.

Hiiro was taking orders from everyone. Good thing that several restuarants had set up stands around the school/festival grounds. Of course, 10 of their profits go to the school. His list looked like this:

McDonald's:

1 Big Mac Super Size Combo (Duo)

1 Chicken McNuggets Large Combo (Kira)

1 Big N' Tasty Combo (Trowa)

1 Fish Fillet Combo (Quatre)

Japanese Food/Sushi Bar:

1 Teriyaki with Rice with a side dish of imitation crab meat sushi (Hiiro)

1 Special (Heero)

1 set of every kind of sushi available (Ari)(A/N: --'...we went to a World Buffet once...and she really did that...)

1 Order of Salmon Sushi (Kurama)

Carl's Jr.:

1 Combo (Kuwabara)

1 Combo (Yusuke)

2 Onion Rings (Kira and Ari)

Panda Express:

1 Bucket of Steamed Mussles (Yumi) (A/N: --'...she did that at the World Buffet too...not sure if they sell it at Panda Express though...)

1 Fried Rice (Wufei)

1 Seafood with Rice (Kurama)

They all sweatdropped at the length of the list.

"Well...I know that Ari is going to go to the Japanese Sushi Bar with Heero and Hiiro for sure..." Kira glared at them as if challenging them to object.

"I guess me and Kira are going to get the stuff at McDonald's..." Duo added.

"I'm going with Wufei and Kurama for sure!" Yumi shouted.

"A little TOO protective of your mussles...aren't you..." Ari muttered sarcastically.

Yumi just glared.

"I don't trust Yusuke and Kuwabara at Carl's Jr. by themselves though..." Kira said looking over at them.

"Yeah...me neither..." Ari said.

"NOW who's being protective of their food." Yumi remarked.

Ari glared at her. But Kira just shrugged. "I've always been protective of my food if its my favorite...and especially if I know other people like it a lot too..." she said.

"I'll go with them." Quatre volunteered.

"Alright then." Kira said

"Trowa, why don't you go with Heero, Hiiro, and Ari? I'm sure they could use the help carrying all that sushi...well...Ari probably needs the help really." Quatre said.

Trowa just nodded.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how are we going to keep people from taking our table?"Kira said.

Their table was near the center of the food court and was the largest one around.

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just leave some of my plants here to chase away anyone who decides to sit here."

Duo frowned. "I'd feel sorry for the people who just need a place to sit and get caught in your trap..."

Heero quietly said, "We could just put a sign on the table that says 'Do not sit. Beware of plants.'"

Everyone stared at him for a while. "Hmm...that's a good idea." Kira said. "And Kurama can leave his plants here without any of us feeling guilty. Now let's go!"

They all separated to order the food.

Half an hour later, they were all seated back at their table pigging out on their respective foods. Well...at least Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yumi, Ari and Kira were. The others were eating neatly.

For Kira, Ari and Yumi, they just threw bite after bite of food into their mouth and chewed while the others looked on in amazement.

"Wha?" Kira said mouth full of food.

Hiiro sighed. "Eat with your mouth closed and don't talk until you finish chewing."

Kira swalllowed all her food and whined out, "No! I don't wanna!" and proceeded to continue eating.

"They all sighed and continued to eat their own food.

9 pm

"Alright folks! It's our last event! Kareoke! Anyone can join in! After the contestants have performed and voted that is!" The announcer said.

Everyone cheered.

The announcer smiled. "Well, I guess you'll all be glad to hear that there are only 10 contestants then!"

They all cheered again.

Kira sat backstage nervously. 'Damnit...I hate having to perform alone in front of people...' She was the seventh contestant. Then she sighed. 'Man...maybe I shoulda changed into my kimono later...'

"Alright! Now our 7th contestant...Kira Maxwell! She will be singing the song A Song for XX by Ayumi Hamasaki!"

Elsewhere in the audience

"You know...I'm kinda glad that we changed into our formal wear when the other singers were singing...they're _horrible_!" Ari complained.

"Hn."Hiei said from next to her. 'At least we don't have to listen to the other 5 people...' Then he switched his thoughts to Ari. ' She looks beautiful in that kimono...'

Flashback

"Why do we have to change into our kimonos so early?" Yusuke complained.

"'Cause we might not have time later!" Ari shouted as she shoved all the guys into different dressing rooms.

"Uhm, Ari...you're forgetting that we don't have our kimonos with us..." Duo said as she pushed him into a room.

"Don't worry, I put everything everyone needs in the separate rooms I pushed them into." Ari said. Then she smirked. "And don't worry, this is the correct room for you...I KNOW I didn't make any mistake because I can see you kimono from here...and Heero will absolutely love it!" She grinned.

Kira and Yumi sweatdropped. "Maybe we shouldn't have left all of our stuff at home in one place for her to find..." Kira commented.

"Yeah..." Yumi said.

A slam was heard as Ari closed and locked the door behind Duo so that he couldn't get out.

"Now, let's go get into our own kimonos!" Ari said happily as she dragged Yumi and Kira into the largest dressing room there with her.

When they got out, they saw everyone else in their own kimonos except for Duo since Ari had locked him in.

(A/N: All the kimonos the guys wear are similar to Inuyasha's except that the legs aren't as puffy and you just replace the red with the respective colors mentioned.)

Yusuke was wearing a green kimono.

Kuwabara was wearing a light navy blue.

Hiei was wearing one that was all black.

Hiiro and Heero were wearing idential dark blue kimonos to match their eyes.

Trowa wore a forest green kimono.

Quatre was the only one that was different so far. His was in the traditional robes of his own country.Pale blues, whites, and turquoise robes were draped on him from head to toe. His pants were kind of puffy, but not overly so and were a turquoise blue.

Ari wasn't wearing taditional kimono. It was more like no sleeve battle kimono dress that goes to her ankles with slits up to her waist. The dress was a dark blue color with a scarlet phoenix circling from the back to the front.

Yumi was wearing the same as her sister but her's was a dark red color with a white tiger wrapping from the left side behind her to the right side in front of her.

Kira was wearing a black kimono with a silver dragon wrapping from her left knee to the right side of her chest after two loops around her. The skirt wasn't very traditional though, since it flared out more and had more leg space than how female kimonos usually had.

Ari grinned, "Hey Kira! Wanna help me with your brother?"

Kira just shrugged. "Sure."

Ari unlocked the door carefully, pushed Kira in quickly and quickly got in herself before locking the door again.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here? and let me out already!" Duo's complaint was muffled because of the door.

"Tsk. Tsk. You aren't even in your kimono yet!" Ari said.

"Of course not! You seriously expect to wear _that_?" Duo shouted.

"Well...he has a point..." Kira looked over at her friend.

"No. He is going to wear that and that is final! You DO want to impress Heero, don't you?" Ari said.

Duo looked away. "Do I _really _HAVE to wear that though?" He complained again.

"Yes." Ari replied.

"Damn. Fine." Duo said pouting.

"Aww...poor baby..." Kira teased. Duo just glared at her.

He went behind a dressing curtain and changed. When he came out, he was wearing an exact deplicate of Kira's kimono except that it was a deep violet color with a silver dragon.

Ari smirked. "Just be glad that I took that one outta Kira's stuff instead of Yumi's or mine..."

Kira frowned. They'll be able to tell he's a guy though...especially since he's not wearing any padding...hmm..." She walked over to Duo and snapped his hairband. "There! Much better."

Now Duo looked like a girl...a really pretty girl really...even without the make-up...

Ari and Kira grinned and went to unlock the door.

Ari went out first and grinned. "Presenting...Duo Maxwell!"

Duo was pushed out of the room by Kira. "You guys just loooooooooove to put me into dresses, don't you." Duo muttered.

Heero stared for the second time that day. "But there's also the fact that you happen to look VERY attractive a beautiful as a girl..."

Duo just blushed.

Practically everyone was grinning now.

End Flashback

" doushite naite iru no" Kira sang.

"doushite mayotteru no

doushite tachi tomaru no

nee oshiete

itsukara otona ni naru

itsumade kodomo de ii no

doko kara hashitte kite

nee doko made hashiru no"

"Glad ths thing is outside..." Ari said.

"Hn." Hiei said as he stared at her. (A/N: The lyrics of the song might not match, but its my current favorite song...and I don't know what they mean either...oh wells...)

People were slowly dancing to the music, Ari and Hiei were one of them.

"ibasho ga nakatta mitsukara nakatta

mirai ni ha kitai dekiru no ka wakarazu ni

itsumo tsuyoi ko da ne tte iware tsuzuketeta

nakanai de erai ne tte homeraretari shite ita yo

sonna kotoba hitotsu mo nozonde nakatta

dakara wakaranai furi o shite ita "

They both slowly leaned towards each other as they got into the music.

"doushite waratteru no

doushite soba ni iru no

doushite hanareteku no

nee oshiete

itsukara tsuyoku natta

itsukara yowasa kanjita

itsumade matte ireba

wakari aeru hi ga kuru "

Ari slowly closed her eyes as they both gravitated towards each other.

"mou hi ga noboru ne sorosoro ikanakya

itsumade mo onaji tokoro ni ha irarenai "

She felt Hiei touch her lips for a moment before he pulled back.

"hito o shinjiru koto tte itsuka uragirare

hanetsukerareru koto to onaji to omotte ita yo

ano koro sonna chikara doko ni mo nakatta

kitto ironna koto shiri sugiteta "

They stood there dazed as the song was finished.

"hitori kiri de umarete hitori kiri de ikite iku

kitto sonna mainichi ga atari mae to omotteta"

Kira's voice slowly trailed off as the song ended.

The audience sat quietly, stunned, before breaking out into cheers. They were stunned mainly because most of the other singers sounded kind of lame and had practically no talent.

When the contest was over, the announcer called out the winners. "First place winner: Kira Maxwell! Second place winner: Tomoyo Daijouji! Third place: Lena Aredin!" The first two singers were the only ones who had talent in the entire contest.

People started lining up to sing and the dance for the closing ceremonies started. An hour later, the fireworks were set off. All the couples were leaning on each other watching the fireworks.

Hiei and Ari were standing under a tree watching the fireworks while Kira and Hiiro were above them sitting on the second lowest branch, which had the best view. Heero and Duo were sitting in a tree nearby also...but doing what, we don't want to know...

But one thing they all knew was that this was the best day they all had.

Owari

Hikaru: Like it like it like it? It took me almost 2 to 3 weeks to finish this thing! and I have several important reports due in two days! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Chibi Duo: Aww...down't wowwy. ywou'll dwo fwine...

Chibi Heero: Iw'll hwelp iwf ywou wan'!

Hikaru: Uh...no thanks.

Heero: How about I help and you continue writing? raises eye-brow

Hikaru: OKAY! Just make sure I get an A on both of these...well...as perfect a grade as possible really...I hate B's!

Read and Review please! And tell me what you think of the fic! like specific comments please? 'Cause I don't really know what interesting refers to...Flames are accepted, but I'm feeding them to the stalker bth Relena...no offense to anyone...I don't have TOO much against her...just in the ones where she ain't nice to Duo and Heero being together...

Oh yeah...the songs with the full lyrics are done by various people who submitted the songs to I didn't make them up cause I was too lazy to except for the Cardcaptors one and Break Down.

If you catch any spelling errors or grammar errors, just tell me, k? I didn't edit this thing...and I might've mis-typed some stuff...


	8. Captured And A New Game

Disclaimer:

Story Start

Chapter 8: Captured and a new Game

Ari began to wake up due to the sun shining in her eyes.

"Mmm..." she moaned as she rubbed the sleep in her eyes. She woke up to find herself in Hiei's bed and he himself was sleeping on the window sill.. Ari got up and saw that she was still in her kimono from the festival.

"Ari got got up quietly and headed to the living room where she saw Kira and Yumi talking and took a seat across from them.

" Morning" Ari yawned

" Hi" they responded

" So where were you and Kurama when we were watching the fireworks, huh?" Kira asked Yumi with a smirk

"" Uh...ummm...we were" Yumi stuttered and turned red, " he asked to talk to me alone"

" And...?" Ari and Kira asked enthusiasticly.

" We were walking in the maze and came to the water fountain. He asked me why I kissed him so i told him I was starting to fall for him" Yumi took a breath

" Fall? I think it's fell" Kira teased

"Hey!" Yumi blushed deeper

" Shh, let's let her continue" Ari urged

" Well we stared into each others eyes and he kissed me" Yumi blushed a new shade of red

" Ooo..." Ari and Kira giggled

" So what happened to you?" Yumi asked her sister

" N-nothing" now it was Ari's turn to blush

" Ooo...So what happened" Yumi asked

" I said nothing" Ari turned away blushing and thinking of the kiss Hiei gave her.

" That's not true, I was singing when I saw the whole thing. You and Hiei were dancing when the two of you kissed." Kira and Yumi were laughing.

Since they were laughing and having so much fun they had their guard down so they didn't notice a evil force comming closer. By the time they did it was too late. All they remember was someone threw a gas bomb at them before they blacked out.

Half an Hour Later

" Hey what the hell happened here!" Yusuke asked as the gang woke up and headed for the living room to look for Ari, Kira, and Yumi. When they got there the window was shattered and the couches were over turned and the room was a mess.

" It looks as if someones broken in" Kuwabara said observing the place

"No,ya think?" Yusuke asked sarcasticly

" What could they have taken?" Kurama asked

" Wait where's my sister?" Duo asked as he looked around the group

" Ari and Yumi isn't here either" Kurama said

" Have you seen Kira?" Heero asked his twin

" No she wasn't there when I woke up, so I thought that maybe she might have gone done for breakfast" Hiiro answered

" What about you Hiei, Kurama?" Yusuke

"Hn,she wasn't there when I woke up" Hiei turned away

" Yumi wasn't there either" Kurama sounded concerned

" You don't think..." Kurama said trailing off

Kira's POV

The world was blurry when I opened my eyes...or well...tried to at least. When my vision cleared, I found myself bound in chains to the wall. Ari was in the same position as me to my right and Yumi was to my left. They were both still unconscious.

_'What the hell?Where the fuck are we?' _

When I heard foot-steps coming towards our cell, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be unconscious. _'Man...I'm glad I bugged Heero to teach me this...'_

The last I felt before everything went black was someone putting something around my ankle.

Normal POV

'Ah...such pretty little girls...' Akuma thought as he looked at the girls chained up against the wall. Then he put a White Tiger bracelet on Yumi's arm near her shoulder to control her. Then he put a phoenix neckalace on Ari to control her. He moved to panther collar on Kira, but he decided not to after taking a good look at her. He changed the collar into an anklet instead and slipped it onto her ankle.

He made sure they were all unconscious before calling, "Guards! I want you to put them in their designated rooms." he said pointing at Ari and Yumi before slinging Kira over his shoulder.

With Ari

'Wha...where...where am I?' she thought.

There was a phoenix circling the high ceiling, the rest of the room was dark blue and hints of scarlet in some places.

'cool...' She thought before the door slammed open. Akuma walked in. Ari tried to get up and glare at him but found that she couldn't move. He smirked.

"Well well, little phoenix, how's your day?" He asked.

Ari just glared. "What do you want?" She spat out.

"Oh nothing, you just have to wear that outfit in the closet over there. I'll release you to change, but don't even try escaping. This room is made to be soundproof and indestructible. And there's no way out besides the door, which only I have the key to." Akuma smirked before leaving. "Ta ta. I know you just love your new clothes." He snapped his fingers as he closed the door. Hearing the scream from inside, he smirked again.

With Yumi

Yumi blinked awake. "What the?" She was in a room, decorated with white and cream colors with a tiger circling the ceiling.

"I see you're awake." She looked to the right where Akuma stood near the door. "Change into the clothes provided in the closet over there. I'm sure you'll like them when you find out the other alternative." Then he left the room and snapped his fingers. He smirked again as he heard the scream.

With Kira

'Mmm...so soft...' Kira sighed contently and lay there with her eyes closed.

Akuma watched her from a corner of the room. Kira's eyes snapped open when she felt him in the room.

"You don't need to pretend little one." Akuma said, smirking.

_'WHAT THE FUCK!'_ Kira thought as her eyes widened even more._ 'What the HELL is wrong with HIM?'_ She sat up in the bed and found herself in a room decorated in black, violet, and red. There was a silver dragon circling the high ceiling.

Suddenly the bed dipped as Akuma sat down on it next to Kira.

"Na-nani?" Kira stuttered as she scooted back as far away from him as possible.

Akuma looked confused. "What's the matter?"

Kira gaped._ 'What's the matter...WHAT'S THE MATTER? HE KIDNAPS ME AND THEN ASKS WHAT"S THE MATTER?'_

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She shouted. "YOU KIDNAP ME AND THEN ASK ME WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kira was pissed.

Akuma started to get angry. "How dare you talk to me like that! You are in my custody and should show some respect!"

"WHO ASKED YOU FOR YOU SO-CALLED HOSPTALLITY?" Kira shouted back.

Akuma growled. He jumped, took a hold on her wrists and pinned her down on the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kira asked nervously.

Akuma smirked and then dove for her neck.

"HEY! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" Kira shouted and screamed. She started kicked him and tried to fight back. He held both of her wrists above her head with one hand and started to rip her clothes off of her with the other.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Akuma winced and let go of her holding his hand to his ears. "OWW! What the hell are you? A banshee? Even THEY can't screech that loud!"

Kira just tried to cover herself with the bed sheets and tried to run for the door.

"STOP!" Akuma commanded. Kira's anklet glowed and she froze on the spot.

_'Wha-what's happening? Why can't I move?'_ She started panicking again. _'I don't want my first to be him! HIIRO! HELP ME!' She thought._

Akuma smirked. He walked around and lifted her head up with a finger under her chin. '_W-what?' _His fingers went to her cheek to wipe off the moisture. _'Tears? But why would she be crying?' _He was confused. He stood silently for a while before letting her go. "Release."

Kira collapsed to the ground whimpering.

Akuma sighed. "Just...just go change into the clothes in the closet over there. I'll leave you to yourself for now." Then he left.

_'Omg...that was seriously close.' _Kira thought as she shivered. Then she went to the closet to get the costume she was supposed to wear. There was a single piece of cloth and assorted accessories present. /sigh/ _'might as well...'._

Back with the gang

They were all rushing towards the deep part of the forest to create a portal to the Reikai when Hiiro suddenly heard Kira screaming '_HIIRO! HELP ME!' _He suddenly remembered that Kira was telepathic when she was in really dire need of it and quickly sped up, overtaking everyone else.

_'I'm coming, Kira...'_ He silently thought.

3 hours later

They were all gathered in the dining room commenting and complaining about their outfits.

"GRR! This is absolutely indecent!" Ari shouted.

"Yeah!" Yumi agreed.

Kira still stayed quiet, only adding things in when necessary. Overall, she had the best outfit though...well...'best' as in it covered more of her than the others' clothing did.

Yumi wore a black tube top with a V down the chest and a black skirt that was way too short. Ari was wearing a strapless kimono with a V going down the chest showing way too much for her liking. The slit on the kimono goes up the front and back instead of left and right and it goes up to the thigh.She had on a white sash tied around her stomache and waist. Kira was wearing a dress that was not quite a dress. It was pure black velvet, but it looked like she was wearing a towel from far away even though it was all sown together. The bottom ended right at her ass and there was a tiny slit up each side of the skirt. She had a bright red sash around her waist and a bright red sash that looped around her shoulders and wrapped around her arms. (A/N Hikaru: Its that pink sash thing around Chibi-Usa's shoulders when she turned into Black Lady in Sailor Moon R.)

"Hey Kira, are you okay?" Ari asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright." Kira was startled out of her thoughts by Ari's question, but she zoed again after answering.

"Suddenly the door slamed opened and Akuma walked in

" What the hell are you planning to do with us?" Ari asked with a menacing voice

"My don't you all look lovely today" Akuma smirked looked at all three girls and his gaze rested on Kira, "Lovely indeed"

" Hey I think he has the hots for you" Ari told Kira

"He's creepy" Kira whispered back

"Well my pets i have a job for you three" Akuma said

"And why would we listen to you Ari hissed and got into a battling stance

" Because you don't have a choice" Akuma smirked and snapped his finger

The jewelery the three wore sent out a terrifying shock throughout their who body. Suddenly their eyes turned a menicing red color,their fangs grew sharper and their finger nails grew sharper then before.

" Now how are you feeling my pets" Akuma asked as the shocking stopped

" We're feeling purrrfect" Ari purred out

" What do you wish for us to do, master" Kira smiled evily

" Well your job is to destroy this city" Akuma said as he showed them a city on the map

" You wish is our command" Ari, Kira, and Yumi said before dissapearing through the shadows

Koenma's Office

" KOENMA!" Boton yelled as the whole Yu Yu gang ran in with Hiiro, Heero, and Duo,

" What is it Boton" Teen-aged Koenma said as he looked up from his stack of papers

" Ari, Kira, and Yumi were kidnapped!" Yusuke yelled

" WHAT!" Koenma yelled as he jumped out of his seat, "How, I thought you were watching them?"

" Well they kidnapped the girls without any of us knowing" Kurama explained

" Well we ha-" Koenma was cut off by an orgre running in

" KOENMA, LORD KOENMA!" the orgre screamed

" What is it, can't you see I'm busy?" Koenma turned to the orgre

" But this is an emergency and really urgent" he responded

" What is it then?" Koenma asked

" Well there is an attack on a city in Makai and-" the orgre didn't get to finnish

" Who's attacking?" Koenma asked

" Well it is said that three female demons are attacking the city of Cadia and-" he didn't get to finnish when the gang ran out the door.

Candia

" This is boring" Kira smirked and watched the people of Cadia ran around the city screeming in fright

" Well the fun will start soon enough" Ari laughed until she felt someone bump in to her.

" I can't wait" Yumi said as she say what bump into them

Ari turned around and say a little demon girl

" Well, well, well, what do we have here" Ari smiled and picked up the little demon girl by her neck

" What shall we do with you?" Kira smirked evily

" I wonder" Yumi said and placed her fingure on her chin in a thinking pose

" I'm going to do this" Ari pulled pack her arm and was about to punch the girl when a voice stopped her.

" ARI"

" KIRA"

" YUMI"

Ari turned around and saw the gang run towards them

" Looks like the fun is about to start" Ari smiled and dropped the little girl who ran for her life.

"What happened to this place" Yusuke asked

" Nothing, we only redecorated it" Yumi replied

" Where did you get those clothes?" Kuwabara asked drooling only to be hit on the head by Hiei, Hiiro, and Kurama

" Ummm..what I meant to say was are you alright?" Kuwabara took a step forward

In a blink of an eye, he was laying on the ground with a gash on his stomach and Kira was holding her scythe

" Woah, did anyone see her move?" Yusuke asked

" KIRA!":Duo scolded, " What the hell are you thinking?"

" Hahaha, save your breath" a voice called, " They won't listen to you"

" Who are you" Yusuke asked

" Show yourself" Hiei growled

" Well, it looks like we meet again spirit detectives" Akuma said as he appeared out of thin air where the girls were standing

" You" Hiei glared

" What have you done with them?" Hiiro shouted angryly

" Nothing, nothing at all" Akuma placed an arm around each girl getting death glares from a few people, " They are my new pets, beautiful and strong. I could destroy the worlds as we know it"

" Give them back" Yusuke yelled

" No" Akuma smiled

" Then we'll fight for them" Hiiro said as he took out his daggers

" Duo, Heero, could you look after Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he took out his rose whip

" Hn" Hiei took out his katana and Yusuke has his spirit gun ready'

" You'll be fighting alright, but not against me," Akuma took a step back as Ari stepped forward with her katana. Kira with her scythe, and Yumi with her new and emproved larger fans.

" I don't think they're that strong" Yusuke smiled

" Well, did I forget to mention that we were working as assassins once?" Duo laughed nervously as he got death glares.

" Well let the fight begin" Ari smirked and made a swipe at Yusuke. Her katana suddenly collided with someone elses.

" Hiei" Ari growled out

Kira ran at Kurama and Hiiro making them destracted while Yumi threw a sleep needle at Yusuke making him go to sleep.

" What did you do to him?" Kurama asked

" Lucky for him that was only a sleep needle, he's sleeping" Ari replied as she pushed Hiei away with her katana

" Fine if its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get" Hiei glared

" What are you doing Hiei, you know we can't hurt them" Kurama said as he dodge a swipe from Kira.

" We'll fight them to save them" Hiiro explained as he made a swipe at Kira but she dodged

" Fine" Kurama said as he charged at Yumi

Ari's battle

" Are you perpared to die today" Ari smirked as she charged at Hiei

" Not today onna" Hiei smirked back as he meet he katana with his, " I thought you were too strong to be controled like this"

They're katana were locked in a battle of power and later speed

Kira's battle

/ring/

_'Huh? What the?' _Hiiro thought as he heard the sound of a bell. He tracked the sound down the the anklet on Kira's foot. When he took a closer look, he found that a black aura was slowly seeping out of it.

/slash/

Hiiro dodged as Kira took a swipe at him. As the battle commenced, he thought he saw Kira wink at him once about half an hour into the battle.

Yumi's battle

"Yumi! Fight it!" Kurama shouted.

Yumi smirked. "Why should I?" And she took another swipe at him.

With Duo, Heero, Yusuke and Kuwabara

" Hee-chan do you know whats controling them?" Duo asked as he tried to stop Kuwabara's bleeding.

" I'm not sure" Heero replied as he moved Yusuke away from the battlefield

" Wha-what happened?" Kuwabara asked as he was reganing concience

" You were knocked out in a singling hit" Duo replied

" Wait I-I feel some dark energy coming from Ari, Kira, and Yumi" Kuwabara stuttered, " Not a lot but a part of them contain some evil forces"

" Hey Duo?" Heero asked as he eyed the battle

" Yeah Hee-chan?" Duo answered

" Since when did Ari, Kira and Yumi get those new jewelry?" Heero asked

" What new jewelry?" Duo asked, " As far as I know they didn't buy anything at the festival"

" Then that means that's whats controling them" Heero placed the pieces together,

" Hiei, Hiiro, Kurama!" Heero called to the battlefield, " Destroy the jewelry they are wearing, that should stop whats controlling them"

"Hn."

"..."

"Thanks!"

"Easier said then done" Akuma laughed wickedly.

With Ari and Hiei

They were both blurs as they rushed in to attack and jumped back into defense. Both of their defenses were almost impenitrable so they only had several nicks and scratches here and there. Suddenly, Hiei saw an opening and went for it, snapping the necklace Ari was wearing. The smirk slowly faded off of Ari's face and she looked confused. "Huh? Where...where are we?"

With Yumi and Kurama

Yumi was cutting away all the plants that Kurama sent at her. However, Kurama suddenly got an idea and sent all of his plants straight at her with one tunneling underground and up towards her to cut her bracelet off.

"Huh?" Yumi blinked.

With Kira and Hiiro

Hiiro continued to observe Kira's anklet as they fought. He was slightly confused since he could tell that Kira wasn't fighting all out, and the wink from earlier threw him off. The anklet had stopped leaking out the black aura a few second past when he suddenly heard Kira's voice in his head.

_'Kira?'_ Hiiro thought back at her, bewildered.

She winked again. _'Just pretend that I got in a good slash at you and you're severely injured.' _She thought back at him.

_'Huh? Why?'_ Hiiro was confused.

_'Don't worry, just trust me, I've got an idea.'_ Kira spoke into his mind.

Hiiro gave a mental equivalent of a shrugged. _'Alright, whatever you say...' _

_'Thanks.' _Kira thought before their battle commenced. After a while, Hiiro faked an injury and pretended to be unconscious/dead. By this time, Ari and Yumi were free of Akuma's control.

"Kira!" Ari shouted, shocked.

Ari, Yumi, Hiei, and Kurama ran over to Hiiro to check if he was alright.

Akuma just smirked as all of their attention was on Hiiro and took the chance to attack Duo and Heero.

Heero, who was still in shock, didn't notice Akuma until it was too late.

"Heero! Watch out!" Duo shouted as he lunged towards Heero to push him out of the way.

Akuma got in a good swipe at Duo this way and gave Duo a gash in his side.

"Duo!" Heero shouted. He craddled Duo to his chest and jumped away from Akuma.

Akuma just shrugged and said, "Oh wells, at least I still have pretty little Kira." He smirked.

Kira, whose face was emotionless by this time, was silently fuming inside. She was looking down at the ground and her eyes were shadowed.

"C'mon Kira, let's go." Akuma said.

Kira slowly walked towards Akuma, seeming to everyone except Hiiro that she was still under Akuma's control. However, they all started to think otherwise when a deep dark violet aura started to surround her. She tightened her grip on her scythe and raised it a little.

"Kira?" Akuma asked, slightly confused.

"Don't...call...me...THAT!" Kira growled out the first few words and her voice rose higher until she was screaming at Akuma in anger. "NO ONE ATTACKS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU HEAR ME!"

She lunged at him with her scythe, attacking him like a mad-woman. (A/N Hikaru: bad pun...)

Akuma was barely managing to dodge the scythe. However, since the scythe was surrounded by her aura, Akuma still took some hits even though there were no direct hits.

Akuma's eyes widened at the damage she was causing to him. "What the? What ARE you? A miko or something?"

Kira was still fuming and too angry to answer him.

" We…" Ari started

" Are…" Kira said

" Your…" Yumi answered

" WORST NIGHTMARE!" They screamed before launching one final attack at Akuma

" AHHHH, I-I'll get you for this" Akuma stuttered as he disappeared into the shadows

" Is everyone okay?" Kurama asked

" We are fine, though I don't know about Duo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara" Yumi answered with a smile.

" I think we should go to my house" Ari suggested

" How do we go there without a portal?" Kurama asked

" Easy" Yumi smiled

" We teleport" Kira said and the three girls closed their eyes and there was a flash. The next thing they knew, they were in Ari's living room

" How did we get here?" Kurama asked

" No time for talking" Ari instructed, " Put Duo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the spare guest bedrooms."

" Yumi, Kurama, make sure they are okay" Ari called

" Okay" they said and ran to the other room

" Kira, you me and Hiei will have to find the medication to treat these wounds" Ari said

" Alright"

"Hn"

They responded before walking with Ari

" And Hiiro…" she called, " Your job is to try to get Duo out of Heero's grasp so that he doesn't bleed anymore"

"……………" Hiiro walked to find his twin

Kurama and Yumi

"Omg! I'm so sorry!" Yumi said.

"No no, it's okay." Kurama replied.

Ari, Kira, and Hiei

" So now which potion should we use" Kira asked

" I suggest we use the Phoenix Tears" Ari said, " There the easiest was to heal "

" But what about Yusuke?" Kira asked.

"I suppose we could do the same for him..." Ari replied. "And while we're at it, let's change outta these clothes...ugh...what a pervert."

Kira snickered. "Oh I don't know...I think Hiei's enjoying the view..." Kira said grinning.

Ari just glared back at her while blushing. "Oh yeah? What about you? I'd say the same thing about Hiiro."

Kira shrugged. "I don't mind. I happen to like this outfit." She grinned. "It ain't as revealing as yours or Yumi's...and I WAS thinking about getting a new outfit like this one..." She grimaced. "Just without the slits at the sides...it gives more mobility, but its kinda disturbing me..."

Ari and Hiei just stared at her in shock and didn't hear anything after the first two sentences.

Several Hours Later

" Hey I got an idea" Yumi said from her spot on the couch next to Kurama, " Since your all better why don't we play a game of Cat and Mouse?"

" What?" Yusuke asked from his seat on the floor

" Cat and Mouse" Kira repeated as she wrapped her arms around Hiiro's neck

" I asked what that was" Yusuke said again

" It's a game that we love to play" Ari laughed from her spot next to Hiei on the windowsill, " It's two against two. It's a game that tests your speed and ability to sense spirit energy. It's also called Prey and Predator cause you don't know what happens when your predator catches you"

" Wanna play?" Yumi asked

Everyone in the end nodded and agreed so they al headed outside

" I'm going first" Ari yelled

" Since I'm the best at sensing spirit energy on this team, I'll go against her" Kuwabara said with triumph while the others just sweat dropped

" Fine, we'll use you as the demonstration" Kira said

" Well I be the cat and you'll be the mouse this round" Ari smirked as she transformed into her black cat form.

"Fine" Kuwabara said

" You have 10 seconds to run into the woods and hide or whatever" Kira instructed, " We are going to time how long it will take Ari to find you" Kira got out her stop watch

" Hn, it wont take her long to find the fool" Hiei remarked

" Ready…get set…go" Kira called

Kuwabara ran as fast as she can into the forest

Ari sat douwn and waited patiently with her tail twitching back and forth.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Kira began the count down, "6…7…8…9…10…GO" Kira yelled as she pressed her stop watched

Ari speed into the forest and to the rest of the gang it looked like a black blur.

" I say it takes her less then 3 minutes to catch the fool/him" Kira and Hiei betted

" You have a deal, I say it takes her less then 10 minutes" Yusuke smirked

2 minutes later they heard a scream and a loud meow

" We'll it took her exactly 2 minutes and 36 seconds" Kira said as she looked at her watched

" We'll pay up" Yusuke was giving Hiei and Kira his money when Ari came back with Kuwabara in tow

" Well how long was did I take?" Ari asked

" 2 minutes 36 seconds" Kira replied

" Aww…I thought I would do faster then that" Ari smiled

" Alright no-now it's my turn to be the predator" Kuwabara said standing up

" Fine, you don't have to count to ten" When Kuwabara blinked Ari was gone

" Do I go now?" He asked Kira

" Yeah" Kira pressed the button as Kuwabara ran into the forest looking for Ari

" How long do you think he will figure out that she is in that tree" Yumi asked pointing to the tree with Ari laying on it's branch sleeping

" I say he comes back an hour later giving up" Kira started the bet again

" I say the fool comes back no later then 4 hours" Hiei smirked

" I say that he gets lost in the forest" Yusuke said

An hour later, they were all off to find Kuwabara. They found him wandering around in the bushes saying, "Here kitty kitty kitty..."

Then Kira went to hide while Yusuke went to look.

Ari smirked. "I bet that Yusuke will never find her."

"I bet that he'll get lost!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hn. He'll come back an hour later giving up." Hiei said.

Hiei won that bet. Sure enough, Yusuke came back an hour later with no Kira in sight.

He scratched his head. "How the heck can she hide like that? I've look in AND outta trees and everywhere in the forest and I STILL can't find her..."

"So you gave up?" Hiei smirked.

"Yup." Yusuke replied

"You know...you didn't really haveta go anywhere to find me, ya know..."Kira's voice came from behind him.

She was hovering in the air lying on her stomach.

"WAAAAAAHHH! HOW COME YOUR FLOATING? HOW do you float? and where WERE you?" Yusuke shouted.

"Hmm? Oh, I was in the lake taking a swim with the fishies..." She smiled.

Yusuke facefaulted.

"You know, you coulda asked me where she was..." Hiiro was raising an eyebrow at him.

"YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Yusuke exploded.

Hiiro just kept his eyebrow raised. Then he shrugged. "Ya. She always hides in the water for these things..."

"No I don't!" Kira pouted.

"Actually, she just finds the weirdest place that she can fit into around the area the game is being played to hide. It always fools the newbies. Even we can't find her sometimes." Duo said.

Heero snorted. "Unless you have x-ray vision. Then that's another story." He paused. "Then again...that might not help you either..."

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"'Cause then she'll just hide in plain sight so that you'll pass her by." Duo grinned.

"Alright, who's next?" Yumi asked.

"I am." Kurama volunteered.

"Hmm...I bet that he'll find her within an hour." Kira said.

"Within two hours." Hiei said.

"I'm staying outta this one..." Ari said.

"I'm betting that he'll never find her either and that he'll give up!" Kuwabara said.

"Who's going to give up?"

Kuwabara turned to see Kurama standing behind him with Yumi wrapped in a vine.

"Uh..." was Kuwabara's only intelligent reply.

"Thought so." Kurama said, satisfied.

"How'd you get caught so quickly? It wasn't even a minute yet." Ari said.

"Huh? Oh. That. I forgot he could track with his plants." Yumi said sheepishly.

"You forgot that..." Kira deadpanned while sweatdropping.

"My turn again!" Ari shouted.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Count to ten first!" She shouted gleefully as she took off into the forest.

At the moment the clock struck the tensecond mark, Hiei was gone.

"I bet he'll have her within 5 hours." Yusuke said.

"I might not like the shrimp, but I'll say he catches her within 3 hours." Kuwabara said.

Kira just snorted. "Knowing them, they'll never come back. We might as well go home right now and leave them here to get back themselves."

"Yeah, your right." Duo said while snuggling into Heero's chest before sighing happily.

"And you two are getting really sappy." Yumi said.

"So? I happen to like watching them. They make a cute couple." Kira said as everyone except Heero and Duo stared at her like she was an escaped insane asylum patient.

'C'mon guys, let's just go, I know that you'd rather have a clean bed to do that on rather than the dirty ground here..." Kira raised an eyebrow at Heero and Duo who were making out. And by the looks of it, Heero was the one with his tongue down Duo's throat.

TBC

Hikaru: Well...I'm not sure if the last part was okay or not... the actions of some things were supposed to be indicated by asterisks, but they don't really show up, so I'm replacing the ones I remember to replace with "/". Read and review please!

Duo: Yeah! Review so that we'll get more parts/wink wink/

Heero: Come here, Duo.../growl/

Duo: oooooooo...ya wanna have a piece of this ass, huh? Well...let's just hope that she'll write more then.

Heero/pounce/

Ari:Uhhh...I think I'll leave you alone /Inching Away/


End file.
